I'll Wait Forever
by windwhisprer
Summary: [SanzoGoku] Sanzo died. But Goku vowed to find him again. No matter how many hundreds of years it would take. No matter how many people got in his way. No matter how stubborn Sanzo's reincarnated self was.
1. Chapter One: Farewell For Now

**A/n**: Yeah, this isn't much, I just got a random idea and I had to write it down. This is an AU though it references back to the original storyline. It has implied Sanzo/Goku, but you don't have to see it that way. I think it might be rushed, and I think Sanzo's a little OOC, but I did my best. It's late and I'm tired. Also, a warning of character death. Anyway, enjoy.

**I'll Wait Forever**

_It was so quick. So quick Goku didn't even notice. He didn't even feel it. Why was that? Didn't he love Sanzo enough? So why didn't he hear the monk's strangled cry as he dropped to his knees, forever lost in a sea of blood. There were no answers that could satisfy him. All he knew was that in the final battle, when Sanzo was struck down, Goku never knew. He continued fighting, as if nothing was wrong. Because, after all, these were only a bunch of demons. Stronger then others, but still, average demons nonetheless. _

_Turning with a grin, Goku shouted, "Hey Sanzo! I'm hungry, can we go get food after this?" But there was no reply. Not even a yell of aggravation. Cracking his eyes open, Goku surveyed the area. Not a flash of golden hair caught his attention. Panic started to set in. His golden eyes darted around the area, finding nothing but corpses and oncoming assassins. Where was Sanzo? _

_Panic evolved to fear as he spotted something. A very faint glimpse of gold. It was buried under blood and dirt he hadn't even recognized it. Goku's throat closed up. Was this really happening? Goku was terrified of finally having to face Sanzo's morality. He was human. Delicate. He was going to die before the rest of them, but Goku didn't think—didn't want to believe—that it would be this soon. _

_He darted across the battlefield as fast as his legs would carry him. He finally arrived next to the body, numbly falling to his knees, his Niyou-bo long since forgotten. "Sanzo?" he breathed, terror settling into his stomach. He reached out, gently brushing golden hair from the already pale faced. Relief settled in when he realized Sanzo was still breathing. "Sanzo!" the boy screamed, cradling his delicate head in his lap. _

_Betraying his silent orders, his eyes racked over Sanzo's body, soaking up the image of all his wounds. Blood seeped from everywhere. It seemed as though the demons had a field day with killing him. But he wasn't dead yet, Goku told himself. He could still be saved. _

_What was he thinking? Sanzo _would_ be saved! _

"_Hakkai?" He called out, surveying the battlefield. The healer was lost in the masses, and it would be impossible to reach him. Panic once again returned as he turned back to face his sun, fumbling around with his robes in an attempt to help him. _

_A weak hand grabbed his wrist; glazed violet eyes peered up at him. "Don't," Sanzo's order was clipped. He was far too drained from the loss of blood. He didn't even have the energy to come up with a following insult. _

"_But," Goku was surprised to find his voice quivering. Eyes betraying his silent orders and filling with tears. It was becoming more and more difficult to see with the tears blocking his vision. "You're hurt, Sanzo! I want to do something." _

_Sanzo's head rested back against his lap, and his eyes slid shut. For a moment, Goku thought he had died, before his answer came out, expected as always. "There's nothing you can do," he paused, drying to gather whatever saliva he could. "Idiot," soon followed softly. His tone didn't hold any strength however. It broke Goku to hear. _

"_I won't let you die, Sanzo!" Goku cried out, tears flowing down his face. He couldn't help it. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. "What… what am I supposed to do without you?" _

_Sanzo said nothing for a moment, his breath coming in more and more labored. Finally, he opened his mouth, mouthing a few words before his soft voice finally passed his lips. "Wait for me," was all he said, before his breathing stopped. Just like that. No dramatic speech. No coughing fit. Nothing. Just like that Sanzo's breathing stopped, and along with it his life. _

_A few minutes later, Goku realized his throat was beginning to burn, and the muscles in his stomach were cramping. It took him a minute to realize he was screaming. Screaming and crying for the man he had lost. Though the sun was still shining, Goku could no longer feel it's heat. He was cold. Cold as Sanzo's lifeless body. Cold as the darkness. _

_Just cold. _

_Who knows how long he sat there, sobbing. He tried to convince himself that Sanzo wouldn't want him to cry, that he had to be strong. But he couldn't bring himself to be. Sanzo was gone. How was he supposed to be strong? The pillar of strength he had relied on all those years was suddenly whisked away. Now he was alone. So very alone. _

_Gojyo and Hakkai had tried to drag him away. Tried to calm him down. But he would not leave Sanzo's side. It took them hours before the young man's grip on the blood-soaked robes loosened. But as they tried to get him to relinquish the hold on the monk once again, he kicked and screamed and clutched the man again. Holding him close and whispering something in his ear. He told Sanzo something that day that would be forever lost. Everyone who knew the pair always would wonder what Goku had said, for after that day, Goku never shed another tear for Sanzo. He didn't become gloomy or de4pressed. He seemed just like his old self. As if nothing had happened. _

_No one would ever know. For two years, and five months later, Goku died. _

_At least, that's what everyone thought._

* * *

Sanzo never was a good student. All the teachers hated him; at least that's what he thought. They all said he had a bad attitude. He never talked much, handing in homework with a sneer. If anyone tried to help him, he would always roll his eyes and walk away, uncaring and cold. He didn't have much for friends either. The guidance consoler at Sanzo's high school had brought him in his office; afraid Sanzo's antisocial behavior was going to lead to worse mental consequences. Of course Sanzo had the same reply he always did, "I don't have friends because I hate people."

No one could get close to him. But because he had such an unusually high level of charisma, people always wanted to be near him. It annoyed him to no end. He just wanted people to leave him alone. But no matter how cold he was, people still talked to him, asking him things and wanting him to just be a part of their lives. It was annoying and sickening at the same time. Couldn't people just see he wanted to be left alone?

He was starting to think of life nothing more then a chore. High school was a joke. People were a joke. The only pleasures he found anymore were smoking and reading. His small sources of escape from everyday life. He read a lot. TV just didn't hold any sort of entertainment anymore. Especially any sort of sitcoms on now a days. They were just plain ridiculous and stupid. Couldn't people see that?

So he read. He read to escape his fucked-up household. His stupid father and even worse stepmother. They were simply horrible people. They didn't beat him, or steal from him, or make him do humiliating things, they were just stupid. Stupid and uncaring, often sending him to do things he would rather shoot himself then do. For example, go to a psychiatrist. They thought he was nuts.

Sighing, Sanzo found himself walking the usual route to get home. It was by no means the fastest, and he liked it that way. What did he have to go home to, anyway? A father that yelled endlessly, a mother that gambled away all their finances, and a house that smelt of liquor and sex. So he walked around his neighborhood, having no real destination in mind. That was a mistake. Before he knew where he was going, he found himself standing in front of a large wooded area. His neighborhood sat on the edge of the city, and to the south lay nothing but woodlands and wildlife. It had been a great escape as a child. He could disappear into the trees and wait until the sun had gone down, and with it the yelling and crying disappear for another day.

He gazed into the thick wooded area, simply staring, and deciding whether or not to head inside. He finally decided against it, and was about to turn when a soft voice caught his ears.

"Hey."

Turning, he glanced around for the owner of the voice, but found nothing. Finally, he glanced up, finding a young boy seated in a tree. He couldn't be more then thirteen with his small size. His brown hair was long, hanging down to his small waist. He wore a large, oversized sweatshirt and shorts, revealing tanned legs. He wore a bronzed headband, and held the most beautiful, and unnerving golden eyes Sanzo had ever set eyes on. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. He didn't know there were any more kids in his neighborhood. He had thought that he had been one of the youngest, as most new parents thought that part of the city was filled with drug-dealers and murderers. They weren't wrong. So he was slightly surprised to find the boy seated on the thick tree branches, swinging his legs back and forth with childlike delight.

"What do you want, brat?" Sanzo spat back with sudden dislike. He didn't know what it was about the boy, but he was somehow familiar.

And that pissed him off to no extent.

"Nuthin'," the boy replied, continuing to swing his legs. "I was just sitting here, waiting." A smile caught the boy's childish lips. A smile that the teenager found creepy. "But now that you're here, I guess everything's okay now." The boy hopped down from his perch, and stood in front of the blonde. He barely reached up to his collarbone.

Sanzo stared for a long time, before letting out a baffled, "What?"

"I was waiting for you," the boy said, smiling and swaying back and forth. "I was waiting for a long, long time. And now I finally found you." The grin seemed to stretch off the boundaries of his face.

Sanzo just stared.

There were so many things wrong with this kid. A sudden urge to hit him overcame him, but he forced it back. He didn't want the kid's parents attacking him because he hit their kid for no reason.

Well, he had a reason, the kid was creepy, and annoying, but his parents probably wouldn't like that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanzo snapped. "I don't know you. Now leave me the hell alone." He turned; shoving his hands in his pockets and heading quickly back towards his house. His shoulder hunched over and a frown crossing his lips.

The boy behind him stood, not crestfallen but stubborn, and more then a little bit angry. "Are you going to make me wait again, Sanzo?"

Sanzo flipped around; suddenly shocked by the fact the kid suddenly knew his name. But as he gazed at the spot where the brat once stood, he found him gone. Sanzo muttered curses under his breath, turning and heading back towards his house.

But for the rest of the day he couldn't shake those bright golden eyes from the back of his mind.

* * *

The next few days dragged on. Finals were coming up soon, and everyone was studying hard. But Sanzo couldn't bring himself to. Every time he tried to focus, he found himself distracted by one thing or another. Finally, he gave up and decided that he would either bomb, or try again later. Sanzo understood the criteria, so he doubted he would fail. Not that it would matter much anyway.

For some reason, he was having haunting dreams. He kept seeing people he'd never met, places he'd never been. Every time he woke up, he found himself covering in sweat, shaking from whatever experience he'd found himself in. Battles with demons. Fighting and death. And a pair of golden eyes accompanied by a childish voice always screaming his name…

As he stepped out of school that Thursday afternoon, Sanzo found himself growing more and more aggravated. Seated on a bike rack outside the building was the same kid he'd met earlier. The same brown-haired brat that had both annoyed and scared him. He tried to walk past, hoping the boy wouldn't see him, but that was not to be. "Sanzo! Sanzo!" the boy raced after him, soft footsteps scrambling to keep up with him. He continued walking, hoping the boy would get he message and stop following. After several minutes, as this was not the case, he flipped around, practically grinding his teeth together in anger. Those golden eyes looked up at him, blinking innocently as ever. "Hi." The boy chirped. "How was school?"

"Leave me alone, you damned brat!" Sanzo practically yelled. "I'm not your friend. I don't know you. Leave me the hell alone."

He turned to head away again. He thought his yelling had worked, before the footsteps quickened to catch up with him once again. "Hey! Can we get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Sanzo flipped around once again, a growl forming in the back of his throat. "Look," he said. "I don't have any problems about hitting a kid. Now leave me alone."

The boy shook his head, grinning proudly. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

This boy just didn't get it! What was wrong with him?! Before he could stop himself, he sent his fist crashing down on the boy's head. The boy yelped, jumping back and cradling his sore spot. "Now stop following me!" Sanzo yelled, before turning to walk away.

He was relieved when the sounds of footsteps did not hurry to catch up with him.

Somehow though, his message had not gotten though. Everywhere he went he somehow found the boy following him. On weekends, he'd be waiting on his doorstep, grinning and waiting to play. After school he'd walk him home, chattering endlessly about whatever had caught his attention. Sanzo hated it. He yelled, he hit, but the boy would not leave his side. After a while he began to become accustomed to the boy's presence, and no longer tried t beat him off. The boy was too damned persistent. He wouldn't even bother.

A soft grumble came from behind him; Sanzo didn't even bother to glance over his shoulder. "I'm hungry," came the soft cry that followed.

"I don't care," came Sanzo's usually reply. However, he jingled the change in his pocket, finding he didn't want to go home just yet.

"Let's get something to eat!" he chimed again, hurrying to match Sanzo's long strides.

"Fuck off," somehow though, the two ended up going to a nearby fast food restaurant. The two had taken a seat in a nearby booth with their burgers and fries, though Sanzo was not really that hungry. Instead, he watched the boy practically devour a cheeseburger almost as big as his head. He watched, morbidly fascinated, as the small mouth managed to wrap around the large amount of meat and cheese.

"What's your name, anyway?" Sanzo asked curiously. The boy had only been following him for a week, but he hadn't even bothered to find out his name. Finally realizing he wasn't going anyway, Sanzo found it at least appropriate.

"Goku," the boy replied through mouthfuls.

"Hm," Sanzo replied, slowly eating a few fries with a very low appetite.

Goku finally placed down his burger, drinking from his pop. After a moment, he chose to speak. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Sanzo."

"Mm," came Sanzo's unenthusiastic reply. Here with this again. Sanzo wanted to hit him again for bringing up such a stupid topic, but found he didn't want to have to lean over the table to do it.

"I have," Goku argued back childishly, his features creasing in stubbornness again. "And I'm not going to stop until you're my friend again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sanzo replied, once again with no enthusiasm. Why didn't the brat just give up already? "But it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Goku argued back childishly.

"Because I don't need friends."

"Everybody needs friends."

"Not me," Sanzo snapped.

Goku took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Allies then." He replied. "People who can watch your back. Who you can confide in. Everybody needs those."

"Hm."

"So can I be an ally?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the side in an adorable manner. Sanzo just found it annoying. "I promise to always protect you."

At this, Sanzo snorted. "I don't need people to protect me." He snapped, standing. "Just leave me alone, you stupid monkey." He would wonder where the insult had come from later, but for now h simply turned, stalking from the table in a fit of rage. Like he needed some kid to protect him. Ridiculous! He glanced over his shoulder once he reached the door, finding the boy grinning happily as he reached over for Sanzo's untouched burger.

Idiot.

* * *

Sanzo had never really been bullied. Never really had trouble with it. He had been beaten up a few times when he was a kid because of the odd color of his eyes, but besides that he never really had trouble with it.

Until now.

He had stayed after school for longer then normal, catching up on forgotten homework. He didn't mind doing extra work, as long as it meant he didn't have to go home. So as he packed all his books up, and headed for the door, he wasn't surprised to find most of the teachers had already gone home. When he headed out the front door, he was relieved to find Goku not at his usual post by the bike rack.

So he headed towards home.

He didn't get far before a hand grabbed him from behind. He was flipped around, coming face-to-face with a man probably a few years older then him. Behind him were several more men, all holding weapons of some sort. "Hey, punk, give us all your money and we might let you go unharmed."

Sanzo gazed with a bored expression to the men behind him, then back to the man with the hand on his shoulder. "Let me go," Sanzo said coldly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" the man yelled, readying his knife. "I could run you through right now!"

Sanzo knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but he punched the man straight to the face. He had too much pride to be pushed around. Her realized the stupidity of the act when a gun was revealed and the trigger pulled. White-hot blinding pain exploded from his left arm, and he clutched it, managing to give out a strangled cry of pain. The next second he felt a powerful punch to his middle, and he was thrown against a brick wall. Sanzo's head cracked against the hard wall, and he felt his vision fail him. He crumpled to the ground, dimly aware of the surrounding men.

"Sanzo!!"

That voice, he thought, it was so familiar. So shockingly familiar to those strange dreams that always left him confused and disoriented. A second later he pried his eyes open, blinking dots away from his vision, just in time to see Goku's small form smack a kick across a face. Then another. He was a blinding blur of fury and kicks. Was this really happening? He heard a gunshot, and his heart jumped into his throat. He had to get up! Was Goku hurt? He hated how suddenly worried he was for the brat. But he couldn't—wouldn't—allow anyone to be killed for his sake.

He felt small hands on his shoulders and he forced his eyes open, meeting shocking familiar Golden orbs. They were creased with worry. "Are you okay Sanzo? Did they hurt you too bad?"

Sanzo let out a growl—relieved that the boy was okay but annoyed that he had to be rescued. "You stupid monkey," he hissed, eyes only holding half their usual roughness.

A small boyish laugh then followed. "Yeah, I am," Goku then rested his forehead against Sanzo's, much to the blonde's annoyance. He let out a shaky, relieved sigh. "I was scared though. I thought I was going to lose you again," he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I promise, Sanzo, I won't leave you alone again. I promise to stay by your side, even if you hate me for it."

And then, as if some god hated them both, it began to rain.

Goku could only laugh at the irony, his eyes fixated on Sanzo as the man fought to stand up. "C'mon Sanzo, we should go call an ambulance. We don't want them to have to cut off your whole arm."

Sanzo stared at the boy, leaning heavily on the wall next to him. His eyes soaked in the image of Goku's small form, brown bangs pasted to his face, his large sweatshirt slipping off his right shoulder. He looked like a child. An idiotic child caught out in the rain. And that was exactly what he was. "Why?" Sanzo breathed. "Why do you want me as your friend? Why do you keep following me everywhere?"

"Because," Goku replied. "I made a promise." And then, Goku took Sanzo's right hand in his, and led him to the closets store.

As the pair walked inside the warmth of a nearby clothes store, Sanzo instinctively knew that Goku was far from through with him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly glad.

* * *

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. On his hands, his pants, his shirt, everywhere. It was Sanzo's blood. He was covered in Sanzo's blood. He didn't cause those injuries, but he might as well have. He cradled Sanzo's head in his lap, rocking back and forth. "What… what am I supposed to do without you?" he whispered hoarsely. _

"_Wait for me," and then Sanzo was dead. Wait for him? What did he mean? Wait until he was reincarnated? How long would that take? Hundreds of years? For Sanzo thought, Goku knew that he was worth it. He would wait until the end of time if there was a chance to see his sun again. _

_It hurt. As he cradled Sanzo's lifeless form, eh could feel the everlasting hole that burned into his soul. It hurt so much he could've rolled over and died. He tried to steady his breath though, throwing Gojyo and Hakkai away as he continued to clutch to his lifeless savior. The savior he had failed to save. _

"_I promise," Goku whispered delicately. "I promise to wait. I'll wait forever, Sanzo. So please, come back soon." _

* * *

**A/N:** I started this at about 11:30 at night and finished at 2:30. So I understand if it's crap and Sanzo's OOC. But I have to work tomorrow and I only get limited amount of writing time. So I did what I could. I could see this turning into about a three-four chapter story, maybe longer. I might, depending on what reviewers say. It would of course be Yaoi, and probably pretty sad. Anyway, if no one wants it, then I'll just leave it a one-shot. Please review and tell me your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter Two: Twist me, Break me

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Two**

He'd been having weird dreams lately.

Normally, he never had dreams. His sleep was too light for that. A simple creek or a soft knock could have him jumping from bed. It was something he'd grown used to over the years. But lately he'd been slipping into a deeper state of unconsciousness, and strange dreams had been plaguing him on a nightly basis. People he'd never met, places he'd never been. But it all felt so… so… familiar. That's what bothered him the most. Every time he awoke he expected to se those unfamiliar faces and rooms that he saw himself fall asleep in. He'd be confused and disoriented, before he finally forced himself to remember who and where he was, before heading off to get changed for school.

It was becoming more and more difficult to do so.

Nonetheless, Sanzo was never one to admit when he needed help. So, instead he would pull himself from bed, remember his surroundings and act like everything was fine. Which wasn't that hard.

The last week had been awkward and annoying. After Goku had half-dragged him to the hospital, he'd had his arm stitched up and the bullet removed. It had been a painful process. Then his arm had been wrapped up, placed in a string and he was allowed to go home. His parents hadn't even asked about the sudden injury. They brushed it off as the usually did and carried on out to the bar.

He had seen less of Goku as well, which was annoying. It wasn't annoying that he didn't have to listen to the brat prattle on about this or that. Or have to sit with his presence after school as the boy cuddled up on his couch, absorbed in whatever cartoon had been turned on. No. He was happy for the boy's absence.

It was just annoying all the same.

The oddity of it all began at the hospital. The boy seemed reluctant to go inside, though he wanted to make sure Sanzo was treated properly. Sanzo could see the indecision as it marred his youthful face. Finally, he turned and led Sanzo bravely inside.

During the stitching process, Goku was silent. Watching with a certain dark look as they proceeded to probe and poke Sanzo's arm. His fingers twitched every time the man grit his teeth in pain. He flinched along with Sanzo. He pursed his lips with every grunt. He was not enjoying the process any more then Sanzo was. Though he seemed to brighten up as they finished wrapping his arm and disappeared to find the blonde a sling.

Though his golden eyes were sharp, and he was anxiously pacing, as though he didn't want to be there. The nurse returned soon after with a sling for Sanzo, and Goku was all too happy that the man was released. He was practically jumping with joy as he ushered Sanzo out of the room. Sanzo had merely growled at the brat, throwing around threats of beating him if he didn't shut up.

Goku just grinned.

It was at that time that the door opened, and an older nurse stepped out of a room. She was checking her clipboard when she looked up, and caught sight of Goku. She looked too old to be his mother, but too young to be his grandmother. Sanzo had settled on the idea that she wasn't related to Goku, as the woman opened her mouth and let out a bellow, "Goku!" she barked, immediately turning and stalking down the hall towards him. Goku turned, eyes widened and momentarily horror crossing his face. Biting his lip, he turned to face the woman, placing on a fake smile and trying to keep himself from fidgeting.

"Ah, Claire…" he muttered, eyes gazing off for a moment, as if knowing some sort of punishment was soon to follow.

The woman named Claire stopped in front of him, studying the young boy with a look of pure anger and stubbornness. "Where have you been?" She snapped, not even waiting for an answer as her sharp eyes then rested on Sanzo. Sanzo was not affected by her gaze however, and merely glared back evenly. "Are you his friend?" she snapped, tongue too sharp for his liking.

He paused, before answering her. "No," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "Just someone he knows."

Claire turned her eyes back to Goku, watching the young man shrink under her gaze. Who the hell was this woman? "Goku," she said slowly, though her tone held just as much power as before, with the promise of punishment later. "Where have you been? I've been calling and calling and calling. You know you're to report in once a week. Do you want to die that badly?"

Sanzo's eyes sharpened.

The boy placed on one of his charming grins on, holding his arms out. "But I'm all better, see?" he twirled on his heel as if to prove his point. The woman did not look convinced. Instead, she let out a sigh, sinking down to his eye-level.

"Goku," she said soothingly, as if she was a mother talking to her disobedient son. "Just promise me you'll come in again, okay? I've been worried sick."

Goku smiled softly. "Of course," he said, as the woman released him. She stood upright. Casting Sanzo a ghost of a smile as she turned and walked the other way. Goku let out a shaky sigh as the pair turned back towards the reception area.

Sanzo merely stared at Goku for a long while, until the boy had the brains to return his look. "What?" he cried out stupidly.

"What was that about?" he asked evenly. He normally wouldn't pry into people's lives, but that was just weird. He continued to gaze at him, as the boy's brows furrowed in an attempt to find an excuse.

"It's old stuff. Ancient history. I used to get sick a lot, so I came to the hospital. She's still fusing over me, no big deal," Goku cast him a smile, trying to deter Sanzo's scrutinizing gaze.

Sanzo didn't believe him. Not one word of it. But he let the matter slide. If the boy didn't want to talk to him about it, there was nothing he could do…

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sanzo began to rummage around his room. It was late on a Friday night. He'd been messing around on the computer for a while, playing chess against other online competitors, reading, essentially killing time. Until his father had kicked him off to do his "research." Sanzo snorted at the thought. He didn't much care though. He had to get some sleep. Despite how late he could sleep in tomorrow.

He fell back on the warm mattress with relief. Goku had not shown up at all today. Which was totally out of character for the young man. Weekends, including Fridays, tended to be his favorite. It was when he could stay out all night without the worry about getting home in time. Sanzo only rolled his eyes when the boy told him this.

As Sanzo pulled the thin blanket over himself, not even bothering to undress, he let his head loll against the pillow, wondering absentmindedly what had happened to Goku.

His dreams were once again plagued with things and people he'd never seen. He kept seeing demons. Demons lusting after him, wanting to kill him. He remembered feeling the heavy weight of a gun in his hand, the small recoil as he pulled the trigger. He could hear the sickening thud of bodies falling towards the ground. It was so real. But somehow, not disturbing at all.

He kept seeing flashes. Flashes of people, of places, of events all rolled into one. Then in a sickening motion, he saw something flash, and an attack head towards him. He raised his arm to block it, but the attacker foresaw his defense and went around it. Then there was the pain. The blinding pain that tore across his gut and chest. He doubled over, clutching the wound tightly where blood flowed freely. He saw faces. So many faces loom down towards him, grinning sickly. They wanted to see him dead. They were enjoying his torment. He knew certain that death would soon be upon him.

As he cracked open his eyes, he heard a voice. A young boyish voice scream out his name as he ripped through the demons and rushed to his side. His vision was failing him and he could only see blurred outlines. Golden eyes… lines of fear… tears… Who was this boy?

He heard him repeat his name over and over. His voice melting from screams to sobs. Sanzo tried to open his mouth. Tried to ask what was going on, where he was, who was above him. But his voice failed him. He slipped into darkness and…

Bolted upright in bed. He let out a startled gasp, clutching his stomach where fiery pain exploded. He let out a muffled grunt, grinding his eyes closed and clutching the wound. The wound on his arm flared to life with the sudden movement, but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to the pain racing through his stomach and chest. He let out a startled gasp, trying to hold back blood that flowed from his wound… but there was no wound! Nothing but sweat cloaked him, but the pain was there. Ripping, shredding, tearing.

After several minutes, the pain dimmed. It was soon nothing but a dull throbbing through his veins. Sanzo fell back on the bed, wiping sweat from his eyes and breathing heavily. What was that? It felt so…

Sanzo didn't even finish his thought before he drifted back into slumber.

It was Sunday when he finally heard from Goku. It was raining then. Sanzo hated the rain. It wasn't as though he particularly detested it, just what the rain brought around. It always gave an excuse for his parents to get absolutely drunk, and take out all their frustrations and anger out on him. As a child, it meant he could no longer run to the woods to escape harsh words and even harsher punishment.

Luckily, his parents were out that evening, as he lay sprawled across the couch, reading the newspaper while listening to the white noise of the TV in the background. He would occasionally glance up, not very interested in what the show was about. It was about that time when the phone rang. It wasn't something he normally cared about. No one ever called his house. And if they did, they were telemarketers or friends of his step-mother's.

But for some reason he found himself heading over towards the phone, answering and placing the receiver to his ear. Maybe it was boredom that made him answer it. Whatever it was he was glad he did.

"Hello?" he muttered bitterly into the receiver.

There was pause at the end, before a shaky, uncertain, "Sanzo?" followed.

He recognized that tone immediately. "What do you want, monkey?" he snapped, his tone holding no anger as he strolled across the room taking his seat back on the couch and muting the TV. "You'd better not have called just to talk. You know I hate that." He was tempted to snap: _Where have you been? _But resisted the temptation.

As Goku tried to bite back a sob, Sanzo knew something was wrong. "I-I need you, t-to pick me up, Sanzo," he said, before choking back another sob. "Please." His tone was so desperate. It caused a frown to knit it's way into his brow.

"What's wrong?' he asked strictly. "What happened?"

Goku simply cried softly, muttering a soft, "I can't s-say now… Please, just come get me."

Goku gave him directions, and the next second Sanzo was off. He raced out into the driveway, finding a beat up old car in his driveway. It was a piece of junk his father couldn't sell, so he let him have it. It wasn't much, but it got him around. He got in, started the car, and headed off. He didn't know what suddenly had him worked up. He realized as he drove down the road that his heartbeat was racing and his eyes were wide. Perhaps it was something in Goku's voice. That quivering, sobbing tone upset him, for some reason or another.

It wasn't a long drive to the payphone where Goku was hiding out. The rain was coming down harder now, making it all the more difficult to see. Still, he did his best as he drove towards his destination.

He pulled up on the curb, stepping out his car and heading for the phone booth Goku told him about. He wondered why the boy didn't go into a nearby store to at least be out of the rain.

As soon as he spotted the boy, he knew why.

Crumpled at his feet was a sad, broken little child. Goku's long hair was matted, pasted to his shirtless back. A small jacket hung on his shoulders, but it was matted with blood and dirt. He hadn't even bothered to pull it on. Goku was shoeless; his jeans were spotted with blood, the right pant leg almost torn off. And he was clutching his hand to his chest, where Sanzo could see three fingers had been broken.

_What the hell happened to you? _He wanted to exclaim. But couldn't. He stood there, frozen as Goku looked up at him, completely broken and helpless. He could see those large, golden eyes spilled tears, mingling with the cold rain. Goku gave a cracked, broken half smile. It broken Sanzo's heart to see. He bent down next to the boy, pulling his coat off and disguarded the soiled on Goku wore. As the warm but wet coat covered his shoulders, Goku completely broken down, sobbing his eyes out. He fell into Sanzo's chest, sobbing and crying and crying out incoherent ramblings.

"What the hell happened to you?" he managed out weakly, as Goku's crying had subsided. He was still afraid to move the boy, as he didn't want to discover any other injuries. But he knew he would have to some time. The rain still didn't let up.

"He… h-he… Oh God Sanzo," the boy moaned out weakly, clutching Sanzo's soaked shirt for dear life. "Oh—he, he, j-just…." He hung his head, letting more tears cascade down his face, lost in the rain. "He did it again…" was all he whispered. Figuring the child had had enough; he cradled the boy in his arms, which wasn't a difficult thing to do. He picked him off the wet ground, pulling him over to his car. He pulled open the door, letting the boy rest in the passenger's side. Goku let out a yelp of pain as he set him down, and he wondered what injuries he had jarred. Sanzo's eyes scanned the bloodied pants, before he moved his gaze up to meet Goku's broken eyes.

He knew what had happened immediately.

"Oh God," Sanzo muttered breathlessly. "Did he…" he let the sentence hang, but they knew both what he meant: _Did he rape you?_

Wordlessly, Goku nodded, letting more tears fall from his eyes. Sanzo detached the boy's good hand from his sleeve as he moved around the car to get in the driver's side. He practically grit his teeth to keep himself from hitting something—or someone. Goku had been raped. He'd been _fucking_ raped! His hatred practically radiated from him as he paused, gazing in the window at Goku, who was still clutching his broken fingers to his chest and sobbing endlessly.

How—_HOW_ could someone do that to a child? To Goku no less? He knew the boy could be deemed "cute" or "attractive" to some people. But he was still a child. An innocent boy who had done no wrong. What kind of sick, twisted, mother-fucking bastard could do that to him?

Sanzo couldn't help but feel over-protective over the boy. He hated to admit it, but his presence had been comforting over the past two weeks. Now what? He had just lost interest and stood by while Goku was raped and beaten? Why didn't he wonder? Why didn't he find him? Sanzo tried to force his hatred back on Goku's rapist as he opened the door and slid into the seat, starting the engine and driving off in the blackened streets.

Giving a momentary glance over in Goku's direction, he realized the boy had cried himself to sleep. The boy's face was still twisted in hopelessness and fear as he slept. Sanzo gripped the steering wheel tighter, pushing his foot down harder on the gas, and sped off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to turn it into a longer story. The opportunity was there, and too tempting to pass up. I know that I didn't get enough time to build on their friendship. I hate that. But it's what I get for not planning things out. (shrug) Anyway, I hope this deepened questions on what's going on with Goku. I feel so bad for him right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to tell me your thoughts. Wow. Also sorry this chapter was shorter then the other one in comparision. I'll make the next update quick to make up for it. 


	3. Chapter Three: Speckled White

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Three**

Man. How did he find himself in the hospital for the second time in less then a week? Why was it bad things seemed to fall about him lately? He wanted to blame it on Goku, but considering the boy's condition, he thought otherwise. Instead he simply blamed it on some nameless god and left it at that.

He'd been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like days, though he knew it had only been an hour and a half. Goku had been rushed in the second Sanzo had stumbled in with him. The hospital was shockingly bare that night, and the second he headed through the door, Claire had spotted them. She appeared to be talking to a woman behind a receptionist desk. The second her aging eyes settled on the pair she crossed the room, assessing the damage before turning to call a stretcher.

As she turned, Sanzo heard her mutter a soft, "Not again," before she headed off to find help.

Goku had been taken into another room where his fingers could be splinted and they could make sure Goku hadn't suffered any further injuries. Sanzo had spent the mean time sprawled across a small couch, staring up at the white ceiling. On further inspection, he realized it wasn't white, but spotted with several other greens, blues, and reds. Sanzo took his time to inspect each tile, as he had nothing better to do. And worrying never helped anyone.

The door to the waiting room opened, and Sanzo let a violet orb trail lazily over to it. Claire stepped out, heading towards him all the while shaking her head and marking things down on her clipboard. He sat up as he saw her enter, getting to his feet and stepping up to meet her.

"How's Goku?" he asked, before she could open her mouth.

"Fine," Claire answered with a sigh, turning her tired eyes back up to look at him. "Besides his fingers, he doesn't seem to have any damage on him. We gave him some drugs to help him sleep. He should be able to go home by morning."

Sanzo allowed the news to sooth him slightly, before he turned his mind to more important matters. His expression hardened, and he looked at Claire with an expression of pure stubbornness and annoyance. "Good, but now I need to know what's going on here."

Claire's expression was unchanging. "I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Yes you do," Sanzo snapped. "I want to know everything. Why he has to check into the hospital. Why everyone's acting like this happened before. Everything."

Claire ran a hand through her hair, glancing around the vacated waiting room. "Fine," she whispered hoarsely. "But I'll only tell you things to an extent. Got that?"

Only a minute later, the pair was seated on the couch, a cup of coffee from the vending machine in their hands. Claire seemed to drink it back greedily, all though Sanzo wasn't too keen on the idea of vending machine coffee. None the less he drank it back slowly, watching the woman with a guarded expression.

"I met Goku five years ago. It was a night like this, when he stumbled in, probably looking for shelter from the rain. He had a broken wrist that night, as I remember, and a sprained ankle. He'd been raped that night as well, if memory serves," Sanzo ground his teeth, but none the less let the woman continue her story. "It was that night when we realized something wrong with his blood. Something… terribly odd." Claire's brows knitted together in confusion, as she tried to pull the events from that night from her mind. "It was like… oh… some sort of poison. None like I'd ever seen before. At first I thought the boy had gotten into some sort of rat poison, or someone had deliberately done this to him. But on a closer inspection I realized this substance could not be bought from any store."

Sanzo frowned as she paused, feeling the tug of curiosity getting the better of him. "What kind of poison was it?" he asked.

Claire shook her head, her gaze still directed down towards the splotched floor. "I still don't know. Nobody does. But that's not even the strange part," Sanzo frowned again as the woman took a sip from the mug, but said nothing to egg her on. "It was a lethal dose. It should have killed him. We took samples of it, and panicked, thinking Goku was going to die. But…" she pursed her lips, looking for words. "It was as though the poison had gone dormant. As if it's effects no longer were at their full strength. I know it sounds odd, but there's no other way to explain it. But it was still hurting him. The poison was like a cancer, eating away at the walls of his veins. Internal bleeding was something we had to deal with quite a bit over the years. We still don't have a cure for it, mostly because we still don't know what it is."

She paused, letting out a sigh, as if she'd been keeping the truth bottled up for too long. "He's supposed to come in once a week, at least, so we can do more tests, and give him different drugs to try and combat the poison. So far, it's been working. We haven't had an internal bleeding crisis in four months. But… lately…" she trailed off, before continuing. "Lately, he hasn't been coming in. I'm worried he'll have another relapse."

Sanzo frowned lightly, the wheels in his mind turning. "How long has it been since Goku came in last?"

Claire gave a soft shrug. "About three weeks now."

Three weeks? So, Sanzo mused, Goku hadn't been in since they'd met. Didn't that make him feel just peachy? Still, he had more questions that needed answers. "How many times has Goku been raped?" he asked a touch of hatred in his tone. He simply couldn't keep his tone masked when it came to Goku's rapist.

"More times then I care to count," Claire whispered, a horrified tone to her voice. "Over the years… I can't count how many times he's come in here, with that broken smile on his face and blood all over his pants. It's the same man every time. The semen samples are the same every time, and we've given them to the police, and they've run them through their computers over and over, but it doesn't come up with a match. It's a complete and total dead end. Not to mention Goku never gives us a description or any clue to whom it might be."

Lost in thought, Sanzo almost missed her last statement. Baffled, he turned to her, managing out a confused, "What?"

She finally turned to look him in the eye. "The police have tried to force Goku to give them a description of his rapist. But the boy won't budge. He says he just can't tell them. It's unsettling, really," she paused, as her grip on the Styrofoam mug grew tight. "I swear, if I ever catch that son of a bitch…" her threat died on her lips, as she found she didn't have the heart to issue the man's imaginary death order.

A throat was cleared in front of them, and the pair looked up, finding Goku standing in front of them. His gaze was guarded as he looked from Claire to Sanzo. He had changed back into his bloodied pants, and wore a simple cotton shirt the hospital had given him, with a white jacket to top it all off. It seemed the drugs did little to help him ease into slumber, as his eyes were wide but slightly hazy. "I'm going home now," he said softly, as his gaze rested on Claire. He did not elaborate any further, and it didn't seem as though Claire needed it.

She simply nodded softly. "All right. Do you want a ride?"

Goku shook his head. "No," he said, his tone still as soft. "I can make it home fine. Night."

Sanzo watched numbly as the boy headed towards the front door. Finally, he bounded to his feet, giving out a loud, "Wait a minute!" before he could stop himself. He looked from Claire, whose eyes were focused on him, to Goku's back, as the boy had stopped mid-step to listen to whatever Sanzo had to say. He did not turn to face him, though. "How can you let him leave like that?" Sanzo demanded of Claire. She did not flinch or shy away from his gaze, but looked back evenly. "He's just a kid! Doesn't he have to be sixteen or something to leave without parent consent? And what about calling his parents? Shouldn't they know he was raped again?"

Claire let her expression soften as she glanced over at Goku's unmoving back. "He _is _sixteen, Sanzo," she said softly, even though the desolate room made it seem as though she was speaking much louder. Sanzo could only blink stupidly. He glanced over at Goku. He looked like a kid. Hardly sixteen at all. "Besides," Claire continued, lowering her voice. "He doesn't…. have any parents."

Sanzo turned his gaze back to her, stunned. He was only knocked out of his trance as the banging of the door caught his attention. He glanced back up, surprised to see Goku move that fast after being raped. He turned to head after him, when Claire caught his wrist. "Leave him," she said softly. "You can't help him now."

Sanzo nodded numbly as the woman dropped his wrist. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before finally Sanzo chose to speak. "Could you… give me directions to his house?"

---

Sanzo had given Goku the night to himself. But that was about all he gave the brat. After school Monday afternoon, instead of going home, he turned his car onto a different street and began heading towards Goku's busted up old apartment. He had glanced to the sheet of paper Claire had given him the previous night, up towards the shabby building. Did Goku really live here? He thought idly. The paint seemed to have faded through the years of snow and rain, and there were busted windows and broken gutters.

Heaving a sigh, he shoved the paper back into his pocket and headed up towards the building. He headed up the old staircase, wincing every time the metal gave an ear-piercing squeak under his weight. He was afraid it would break under him any second now. Goku was on the fourth floor. He concentrated on that as he continued up the old staircase.

The hallway he stepped into smelt like mildew. He was disgusted by the mold that grew along the cracks of doors. Looking at the numbers instead of the damage, Sanzo stopped in front of the door to an apartment. 412. He raised his hand, gently knocking on the wood. He waited, until finally he heard footsteps and a figure answered.

It wasn't Goku, but a much taller man. He must've been a little older then Sanzo, with long, unruly red hair tied back into a ponytail. A cigarette lay lightly between his lips, and he gazed at Sanzo with scrutinizing red eyes. Sanzo hated this man the second their eyes connected. "Can I help you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Sanzo replied, glad there was a spark of sarcasm in his tone. "Is Goku here?"

The man took his cigarette from his mouth, letting it drop to the ground and grinding it into the wood. "Who are you?" he asked his tone suddenly aggressive. "And what the hell do you want with Goku?"

"I think the question is," Sanzo seethed back. "What the hell are you doing in his apartment?"

A sound punch suddenly connected with Sanzo's face, and he found himself stumbling backwards. His back connected with a wall, as white spots danced in front of his vision. He clutched the side of his face as white hot pain exploded and spread over his body like a film of dirt. "I won't let you lay a goddamn finger on him!" the man barked as Sanzo's vision slowly returned to him. "So you can fuck off! I don't care how many rats you have at your disposal, you touch a hair on his head again and I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Clearly, the man was mistaken. But Sanzo was past the point of talking like an adult. He had been punched. And his battered pride stepped up to replace common sense. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, lifting him up to meet his eyes level. Sanzo fumed. He hated the way this man's crimson eyes glared back at him. So insistent, angry, stubborn. So like his own. "Listen to me, ass-wipe," he growled. "I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care. I came here to make sure Goku was all right. So don't act all high and mighty just because you can break into his goddamn apartment!" He slammed a punch into the man's stomach, and watched, amused, as the man stumbled back into the doorframe, winded.

"Mother-fucker…" the man growled, and prepared to strike him again when a boyish scream caught both of their attention.

"Dear God! What the hell are you doing?!"

Both men turned to find Goku standing at the end of the hallway, a grocery bag in his hands and a shocked expression crossing his youthful features. He strode up to them, pushing them apart despite the fact that he was a whole foot shorter then both of them. Goku's golden gaze fell on the redhead first. "Gojyo!" he yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The man named Gojyo frowned clearly dismayed to have Goku's anger directed towards him. 'I got worried. I haven't seen you in two weeks, so I wondered if he got in claws in you again. I came to check up on you, but when you weren't home I decided to wait for you," Gojyo's crimson gaze moved up to meet Sanzo's, and he scowled. "That's when this asshole came by…"

Goku shut him up with a quick glare. The young man wasn't very powerful, but he didn't want to cross him none the less. Goku's gaze then settled on Sanzo. "And what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone significantly less sharp then it was a moment ago.

Sanzo scowled none the less. "I wanted to make sure you didn't go out and get yourself killed. But I see you've already got someone to do that for you," he said, shooting Gojyo another angry look.

Goku let his hands fall from them with a sigh, as he bent down to collect the small grocery bag. "Come in then," he said, his tone suddenly melancholy. "I don't have much, but you came all this way." He pushed past Gojyo into the small apartment. Sanzo shot the redhead another final glare, before following him inside.

It was small. And he meant small. It contained one large room, divided into a kitchen and a living room. Then a bathroom off next to another wall. The living room contained a simple couch, which was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. There was a window, which was covered by thick blinds. The kitchen contained a fridge, a stove, and a table all crammed together.

Gojyo didn't seem affected by the grunge and grim as he made his way over to the table. He plopped down, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and lighting a new one. Goku headed over to the counter, placing his bag down. A smile lit up his entire face as he glanced between Sanzo and Gojyo. "I got paid yesterday!" he exclaimed happily, pulling a huge amount of money and placing it on the table. Sanzo's eyes bulged at the sight. There was easily five hundred dollars on the table. "So celebration!" he cheered, turning back to his groceries.

"Wahoo!" Gojyo cheered, throwing his hands up. "Booze and smokes for the lot of us!"

"Not likely," Goku shot back, pulling the contents of the bag out and placing them in the cupboards. It pretty much consisted of soup packages, pasta boxes, and bread, along with some other things Sanzo didn't care to name.

Sanzo couldn't help but feel extremely out of place as he stood by the door, looking on the two men with slight disorientation. It was like the events of last night never happened. Then again, considering the circumstances, for Goku it probably happened a lot. He hated that idea. He hated the whole situation. Goku was living alone, in a small, cramped apartment with some idiot of a friend who, Sanzo was sure, was only dragging him down further. He didn't tell the cops about his rapist, and was continually tortured because of it. Nothing made sense anymore, and it was driving Sanzo crazy.

"Goku," Sanzo said suddenly, causing the boy to look up from where he was making Kraft Dinner. "I want answers." The boy's smile faded immediately, and a solemn look crossed his face. "What the hell is going on?"

Gojyo stood. "Don't go there," he growled.

Sanzo glared at him, turning his gaze back to look at Goku, who stood afraid and uncertain. A strange look on his normally cheerful face. He then smiled, turning back towards his work. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Sanzo snapped. "Claire told me everything."

Gojyo stood rather protectively in front of Goku, glaring Sanzo down, ready to strike at any given moment. "I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Goku suddenly bolted past him, out the open door and into the hall. Gojyo cried out his name, but the boy was too fast. He was already down the hall and heading towards the stairs. Gojyo cursed, shoving Sanzo aside as he bolted out the door after the youth. Sanzo wasted no time. He pushed himself out into the hall and quickly following. Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo bolted down the staircase, the metal squeaking and squealing as their weight pounded on it. After arriving at the second floor landing, Gojyo finally managed to grab Goku. He tackled the boy to the ground, ignoring the yelp of pain as the young man began wiggling violently. "Let me go!" he screamed. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

Sanzo could only stare on helplessly as he watched Gojyo struggle to get a better hold on the teenager. He was ready to grab the boy should he manage to escape. The boy continued to scream, to the point where it became painful to hear. "Goku!" Gojyo shouted, trying to calm him. "Calm down! You're fine!"

"He's here! God, Gojyo, run! He's here! He's coming! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Goku screamed again. Gojyo wrestled him down, before managing to slap him clear across the face. Goku's screaming stopped, and he gazed ahead with clear eyes. Not really seeing anything but assessing the pain that spread through his face. Gojyo took his opportunity to get a better hold on the boy, before turning sharp eyes back to Sanzo.

"Mind helping?" he snapped.

"What do you want me to do?" Sanzo asked, hating the look in the other man's eyes but fully willing to help for Goku's sake.

"Hold him down," Gojyo said. "I have to grab something."

Sanzo carefully took Goku's hands from Gojyo, making sure they were pinned to the ground before trading places and straddling the boy's waist. Gojyo then turned, and Sanzo could hear the metal squeaking as he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Soon it went silent, and Sanzo found himself looking down at the young brunette, not surprised to find his eyes spilling tears. He felt a pang of guilt, but did not show it. "What's going on Goku?" he whispered softly.

Goku chocked back a soft sob. "I don't want him to get you Sanzo… don't… he can't have you. No…"

Sanzo's brow creased in confusion at the boy's incoherent ramblings. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"D-Dominic," Goku whispered softly, shaking his head. "No… can't have you… mine… my Sanzo… my sun…."

Before Sanzo could ask any further questions, the squeaking of metal and the pounding of footsteps returned as Gojyo descended the stairs. Sanzo stared at the boy in shock. He had a name. Dominic. There was no doubt in Sanzo's mind that this Dominic was the one who was causing Goku such pain. Without a last name, it was useless. But it was a start.

Gojyo was suddenly next to him, fumbling with a bottle before he managed to pop the lid off. Taking two pills in his hand, he moved them up to Goku's mouth. The boy turned away, trying to avoid them as he began kicking wildly. Instead of screaming in protest, he kept his lips sealed shut. "Damnit, Goku!" Gojyo hissed, holding his head still and trying to force the pills into his mouth. "Just take them!"

Goku opened his mouth, biting Gojyo's hand. The man cursed, but managed to slide the pills into his mouth. He then sealed his hand over the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow. After another agonizing minute, Goku swallowed them. In what felt like seconds Goku's eyes rolled back, and he was asleep.

"What the hell?" Sanzo exclaimed suddenly. "What did you do?"

"Relax," Gojyo said, as Sanzo slipped off Goku. "It's a type of sedative. He'll be fine in a few hours." Gojyo then collected the small body in his arms, and stood, turning back towards the stairs. Gojyo clearly had no intention of inviting him back to the apartment.

"Who's Dominic?" Sanzo asked suddenly, causing Gojyo to pause, mid-step.

Gojyo turned back to face him, confusion marring his features. "Who?"

"Dominic," Sanzo repeated, eyes burning with stubbornness. "It's the name Goku said. Who is he?"

Gojyo's eyes darted around the floor for a moment as thought scrambled around in his head. Finally, he turned his gaze back up to him, pursing his thin lips before finally giving in. "You should come inside. I think we should talk."

* * *

**A/N: **This took longer then expected. Oh well, I like the finished project none the less. I hope this raises more questions, because questions keep readers reading! Anyway, I decided not to use Homura as the antagonist here, because despite the fact that this is an AU it is still connected back to the Saiyuki storyline. And of course, Homura dies in the original storyline. Gojyo is here because, well, I needed someone to play Goku's best friend, and it was easy to use their brotherly-relationship. Plus, I could reincarnate him. I think I'll have more on Gojyo's appearance later in the story.

Anyway, please tell me your thought and concerns, as always.


	4. Chapter Four: Evanescent Memories

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Four**

Goku had been placed on the couch as they arrived back in Goku's apartment. The boy was completely out cold. Sanzo was actually thankful for it. He had questioned why Goku had suddenly began screaming and running down the hallway when he brought it up, and Gojyo merely shook his head, and said, "You don't think it's traumatizing for a teenager to be raped repeatedly? Goku become accustomed to blocking it out. Of course… when it's brought up…" Gojyo had let his sentence hang, and Sanzo did not push him any further.

The two took their spot at the kitchen. Gojyo had grabbed a beer from the fridge, (one Sanzo believed did not belong to Goku) and offered him one. Sanzo wasn't an alcoholic, but took one anyway. He needed to feel the numbness of alcohol after today. They sat in silence for several minute as they both drank away at the beer. The only sound to break the suffocating silence was the motor on the old refrigerator. It hummed in the air, giving them a melody to drink to.

After several minutes, Sanzo chose to spoke. "How do you know Goku?" he asked.

Gojyo let out a soft chuckle. "How do I know him?" he echoed, before shaking his head. "I used to work at a bar, was real good at it too. I was heading home one day, and the brat ran into me. He got all excited, and started talking me like he hadn't seen me in years. Then he just… stuck."

Sanzo nodded. So, he wasn't the only one Goku had decided to attach himself too.

A loud ringing pierced the air, and Sanzo cocked a brow. Gojyo reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone and placed it to his ear. "Yo," he said. Sanzo snorted at his idiocy. "Yeah. I'm at Goku's… Yeah… okay… Please do. Bring some treats too…. Yeah… Don't blame me! This asshole sets him off what did you want me to do?!" Gojyo sighed, running a hand through his hair, pulling it from its ponytail and letting it rest on his shoulders. "Okay… I'm sorry. Look, can you just hurry up? 'Kay… bye." He then hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Sanzo asked out of sudden curiosity.

"My mother," Gojyo bit back sarcastically. He then immediately switched the subject. "Where in hell did you get Dominic?"

Sanzo frowned, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Like I said, it's the name Goku said. I think Dominic might hold some answers as to why Goku is being attacked."

Gojyo shook his head, a frown touching his lips. "No, that can't be right," he muttered, all the while the wheels in his mind turning, new thoughts jumping forth. "I've heard that name before. Goku's said it… somewhere…" His eyes widened in sudden realization. "I know. Dominic is Goku's employer."

"What?" was all Sanzo could fathom.

"Yeah," Gojyo muttered, nodding his head in sudden understanding. "I remember he said something about that one day. 'Dominic gave me a raise,' or something like that. Must've been a couple of months ago now."

"Where does Goku work?" Sanzo asked suddenly.

Gojyo shrugged. "He never said."

Suddenly, pieces were falling into place. Sanzo wished they weren't, because all the wrong pieces were falling into all the wrong spots. Goku's rapist… his employer… a mystery job… why he wouldn't—

"Hello? Gojyo?"

Sanzo's train of though was cut short as the door opened, and a young green-eyed man stepped inside. He looked to be Gojyo's age, possibly older. The young man frowned delicately when he noticed someone else in the room. "Oh," he said. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize Gojyo had company."

Sanzo frowned, turning back to look at Gojyo. "Who's that?" he asked.

Gojyo grinned. "My mother." He then got to his feet, heading to meet the young man at the door. The talked in hushed whispers, before the man handed him the bag and disappeared into the living room to see Goku. Gojyo took his spot back at the table, rummaging through the bag and pulling things out. A case of beer, cigarettes, a case of cupcakes and a jug of milk. Sanzo couldn't help but frown questionably at the items, but none the less let it slide.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced," Sanzo turned lazily to look at the brunette. The man was smiling cheerfully, his hand extended. "My name's Hakkai."

Sanzo offered his hand. "Sanzo," he replied, and the two shook hands. Hakkai took his spot at the table, letting a soft sigh pass through his lips.

He turned his eyes over to Gojyo, no longer friendly, but once again solemn. "It happened again?" he asked quietly. Gojyo simply nodded, and the pair fell silent.

"Let me guess, another of Goku's wondrous friends?" Sanzo asked bitterly, taking a drink from his beer.

Hakkai turned to him. "Yes, I've known Goku for a few years now," he said, before a soft frown touched the man's lips. "How do you know him?"

Sanzo gave a shrug, turning to inspect the kitchen lazily. "I ran into him one day while I was out. He hasn't detached himself from my arm since."

Hakkai nodded thoughtfully, letting his eyes trail back down to the table. "So… you too..." he muttered, more to himself then anyone else.

Sanzo glanced back at him, unsurprised to find that this man had met Goku the same way they had. As he watched him, Sanzo decided that Hakkai wasn't an idiot. He could at least stand his presence. Gojyo seemed like the polar opposite. He smirked suddenly. Only Goku would be able to pull such a band of misfits together.

"Have you heard of the Journey to the West?" Hakkai asked suddenly. Sanzo paused, frowning softly. The question caught him completely off guard.

"No," Sanzo finally said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Goku's favorite story," Hakkai said softly, turning his attention down to his hands, studying them closely. "When I first met Goku, he was illiterate. So I taught him to read. I brought up the Journey to the West one day, and it fascinated him to no end. After I read it to him, he proceeded to tell me all the inconsistencies in the tale, and pointed out flaws left and right. The characters, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo had apparently been portrayed all wrong to him, and he described each character in full detail to me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai shrugged. "It probably doesn't. But I just find it kind of funny that Goku's assembled all his characters in his kitchen, don't you think?" he asked with an unusually cheery smile.

Sanzo could not even come up with a response. He sat with his brow creased in confusion, before Hakkai finally laughed. Whether it was at him or just in general Sanzo would never know. "Well, Sanzo, I must thank you for your help with Goku. You may go home now, if you wish."

Sanzo leaned back in his chair, eyes unmoving from the pair in front of him. "Sorry," he answered unsympathetically with a shrug. "But I'm not going anywhere. I've got some questions for that irritating little monkey and I intend to have them answered."

Hakkai nodded in understanding. "I have no intention of leaving either." After a moment of silence, he elbowed Gojyo in the side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm staying too," he muttered bitterly.

Hakkai gave a large smile, clearly pleased he had won. "Well then gentlemen, I think I should make dinner. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

---

Gojyo and Hakkai had been in and out of the apartment all night. They were talking in hushed tones every time they were in the apartment. Neither left him alone with Goku though. Gojyo would stay, while Hakkai was out, and then as one returned the other would leave. They apparently didn't trust him yet, he didn't blame them. For all that was happening to Goku, they had every right to be suspicious of him.

Sanzo spent most of the night camped out on the living room floor. His back propped up against the wall and a newspaper in his hands. He was mostly skimming through it, taking his time with each section. He had nothing else to do all night. And Goku certainly didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon.

Sanzo let his mind wander momentarily on what his parents would think. He had been out all night, on a school night without telling them anything. He shook his head at the thought. His parents wouldn't care, probably wouldn't even notice. They hardly cared—or noticed—the fact that he'd been shot. Why should staying out all night be a problem?

It was early in the morning—probably about three or four—when Sanzo began to feel drowsy. He knew that Gojyo had passed out on the table (he could hear the man snoring) and Hakkai was simply playing cards with himself, not really paying much attention to anything else. So when Goku stirred, Sanzo thought he'd imagined it.

Goku let out a groan, running his hand over his face. Blinking bleary eyes clear, he sat up, glancing around. As his glazed golden eyes settled on Sanzo, the boy blinked. "Sanzo…?" he slurred. "What're you doin' here?"

The man stared, before allowed a scowl to cross his features. "What am I doing here?" he echoed quietly. That was a good question, really. "I want some answers, is all."

"Mm," was Goku's drowsy reply as the young boy slid from the couch, landing with a dull thud on the hardwood. The drugs apparently hadn't worn off, even if the young man was awake.

Sanzo had to keep up his annoyed exterior. No matter how cute that bleary eyed boy on the floor looked. "I want to know what's going on," he said in a hushed tone, still managing to sound angry. "Everything. Don't try to weasel your way out of things either, idiot."

Goku sat, blinking slowly, staring off thoughtfully as he slowly pulled himself closer. "Everything…" he muttered. "What kinds a everythin'?"

"How the hell you manage to keep getting yourself…" Sanzo trailed off, deciding not to bother to say it, in case it set the young man off again. "And why you live here alone. And your parents. And… who is Dominic? And what's going on with your blood. Everything."

Goku suddenly fell forwards, wrapping his arms around the blonde's middle, and pushing his face into Sanzo's shirt. "'S too many questions," he slurred, his hold on Sanzo growing tighter. "'M tired…" he trailed off momentarily. "Mm …Missed this."

Sanzo growled at the boy's sudden affectionate turn. He placed his hands to the boy's shoulders. "Off, monkey boy." He growled, attempting to push the boy off of him. He tried to be quiet. The last thing he wanted was Hakkai or Gojyo to walk in on them. Sanzo just _knew _the redhead would never let him live this down. Goku's hold around his middle only tightened, to the point where it became painful. He gave a small whine of protest as well. "Off me!" he snarled, pushing harder. The boy kicked his legs softly but would not relinquish his hold.

Damnit! The brat was strong. He pushed and pinched but the brat would not let go. Finally, he let his arms fall, allowing Goku to get a better hold on him. He clung to him so tightly; it was starting to get painful. "Fuck, you little brat," he muttered bitterly, glancing back at the door occasionally. "All right, I won't push you off. Just ease up."

The boy gave out a slurred response, his hold on Sanzo's middle loosening slightly. Sanzo groaned, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, allowing them to string in exhaustion. "My…" Sanzo's eyes snapped open, and his attention was drawn to the muttering boy in his lap. "Never… never let you go… again. 'S my San... zo…."

Then the boy was swallowed by sleep. But even in slumber his hold on Sanzo did not lessen.

---

The dreams were getting worse.

Every time he drifted into sleep, he was plagued by nightmares. Visions of another time and place, each event flashing before his eyes in the fraction of a second. He could never grasp a single moment, and they all flew by him, taunting him. Keeping the truth just out of his reach. He saw things he could remember though. Golden eyes. Red hair. A false smile. The weight of a gun, the engine of a jeep. He had no idea what the scrambles of images meant, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

It was getting harder and harder to difference between reality and fiction. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. Sitting in a jeep with a cigarette between his lips. Listening to the arguments behind him until it became so annoying he flipped around, issuing death orders to the faceless pair. Or waking up each morning in a dreary house that smelt of liquor and sex.

He spent more time in that dreary; dazed like state then he wished to admit.

It was one bad morning when he stumbled out of his room, glancing around the small hallway he stood in. He had no idea where he was nor what was going on. He could only stand there in a dazed state, trying to gather any sense on his situation. Someone spoke to him, but he was so absorbed into his thoughts he didn't hear. It was when a hand was placed on his shoulder that things started to look bad.

His muscles acted before his mind could and he flipped around, punching his "attacker" straight to the face.

Maybe it was the sight of his father being hurled back against the wall that brought him back. Maybe it was the blood now pouring from his nose. Maybe it was his father's cursing. Or the punch that sounded across his face.

Sanzo stumbled back, clutching his throbbing eye and muttering curses. He could dimly hear his father screaming at him, anger taking control as he slammed another punch to Sanzo's stomach.

The man stumbled back, mostly in shock of the blow. Sanzo's father was no weakling. He stumbled back, until his foot caught air. He cursed, but could not catch himself before he went tumbling down the stairs. He could remember pains as he hit each step; sure he was bruising and breaking himself in more then one way. Finally, he hit the bottom, coming to a stop, but not yet moving.

His father was still screaming, and he could hear his step-mother cry out in shock. She began fusing over his father, crying about blood on the carpet. A minute later Sanzo pulled himself up, cursing at the fact that everything seemed to hurt. He glanced towards the kitchen, not surprised to find his step-mother nursing his father's bloody nose. Sanzo almost smirked. The jackass deserved it.

Pulling himself from the floor, Sanzo headed back up towards his room, cursing every part of him that burned with pain.

---

"Wow! Sanzo! Your eye's really purple!" Large golden eyes blinked curiously at him, as they focused back on his face. "What did you do?"

Sanzo glared down at the small body in his doorway. Somehow, without even speaking, the pair had settled back into their routine. Saturday morning and the brat had come to settle into his couch, eat all his food, and watch TV until it became too dark to see. Sanzo stared at the monkey as the boy began to rock back on his heels. The punch his father had given him a few days prior had become a large purple bruise. It stuck out like a sore thumb on his pale face.

"Shut up and leave, you brat," Sanzo grumbled out, but none the less stepped back to allow him to enter. The boy scurried inside, closing the door behind him with a small bounce in his step. He headed past Sanzo straight into the kitchen, and the blonde frowned as the boy started rummaging through his fridge. "Why is it you have to eat me out of house and home every time you come over?" Sanzo snapped, suddenly glad his parents were both out at work.

"Don't ask me," Goku replied as he began to make a sandwich. "I'm really hungry."

Sanzo sighed but none the less allowed the boy to take what he pleased. What did he care? He studied the boy's small form as it moved about his kitchen as though he'd spent years in it. He desperately wanted to piece together the last of the puzzle, because curiosity was gnawing on his insides. But somehow, he didn't think he'd get any answers, even if he beat the monkey to death.

So instead he shook his head, heading over to the sofa and falling into it, newspaper in hand. Goku came out a moment later with a huge sandwich Sanzo wondered if he could even fit the thing in his mouth. He simply shook his head as the TV was turned on, and their normal routine resumed.

It was several hours later when Goku finally decided to speak. He finished his sandwich, and was then fidgeting on the end of the couch. His foot then slipped, and hit him in the shin. Sanzo set a glare over the top of the newspaper, causing the boy to smile. "It's getting late," he pointed out. "I should get home."

"You do that," Sanzo grumbled, turning back to his newspaper. He frowned as Goku forcefully pushed aside the newspaper to get in the blonde's face.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he asked with a soft pout.

"No," Sanzo said, attempting to push the boy away softly with his foot. "Now leave."

"Fine," the boy pouted, still resisting against the man's foot. "I guess I'll see you later, Sanzo."

He then leaned in, pushing his own childlike lips to Sanzo's. The man stared in shock and confusion, but had no time to react before the kiss ended, and the boy gave him a cheery smile, before turning from the room. Sanzo could only sit and stare in shock. The sound of the closing door knocked him out of his stupor. He could only blink, touching his fingers to his lips before a curious feeling budded in his stomach. Before he could asses it, an over powering anger welled up in his chest.

"Fuck!" he yelled, climbing to his feet and throwing the newspaper to the ground, before stalking away.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. I've got to work more on their relationship for a little bit. I promise that the plot is no where near hitting its peak. And I'm looking forward to writing more about Dominic in the near future. I've got plans for him….

Anyway, once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all. I take everything, so share your thoughts with me. I might pm you back.


	5. Chapter Five: What's Missing

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Five**

His response to seeing Goku next time had been only understandable. Not only had he been skeptical of the boy's appearance, but he had many reasons to smash his fist into that tiny brown clump of hair he called a head and slam the door in his face. However, he found he only stood there as the boy bounced on his heel, pointing to his right eye, which held a hard ring around it. "Look Sanzo!" he chirped. "Now we match!"

Sanzo was about to yell, telling the kid to fuck off. The brat had the audacity to kiss him yesterday, and then come back as if nothing had happened? He was about to, too, when the boy slipped past him, heading for the fridge as if he knew impending doom was just around the corner. Sanzo closed the door, heading towards the kitchen. Instead of telling him to get out, he found himself asking about the boy's black eye.

Goku looked up, managing to portray a look of complete innocence. "My eye?" he echoed. "Oh, yeah…" the boy trailed off, finishing pouring the milk into his cereal, before putting the carton back in the fridge like a good little boy. "I slipped," he said with a smile.

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" Sanzo asked, taking a seat at the table, propping his feet up and staring at him evenly.

Goku grinned. "Yeah, I know," he turned, grabbing a spoon and shoveling the contents of the bowl in his mouth, but not yet joining Sanzo at the table. "Gojyo tells me all the time…" he trailed off, waiting for Sanzo to reply, when he said nothing, he went on. "I quit."

"Quit?" Sanzo asked with a raised brow.

"My work," Goku clarified, taking his time to continue eating, thinking over each phrase before he said it. "Dominic wasn't very pleased. Said I wasn't allowed to quit."

"So he hit you?" Sanzo asked.

Goku nodded, finishing the last of his cereal before placing the bowl in the sink. "Yup. He's real pretty, but he has some anger problems."

Sanzo was more then a little annoyed at the sudden spark of jealousy. He instantly brushed it off, deciding that it was merely anger at Dominic for hitting Goku. "That's a little… extreme," was all Sanzo found he could say.

The boy brushed it off, smiling as he usually did. "Can we watch TV now?"

Sanzo simply rolled his eyes, turning to lead the boy into the living room.

It had been a few hours later when Goku began to fidget. A socked foot kicked him, as it usually did, all though Sanzo didn't regret kicking the boy back on instinct. It wasn't hard, just enough to get his point across. His eyes were glued to his paper, so he found himself annoyed when Goku wiggled up under his arms, pushing himself in his face. His face screwed up in annoyance as he watched the brat make himself comfortable. "I've got to go home now, Sanzo," he said.

Sanzo placed the palm of his hand to the boy's forehead, pushing him backwards. "Then go."

"I will!" the boy whined, struggling pathetically against the man's hold. "But I want to tell you something first."

Sanzo had let the boy go. It was a mistake as a second later; Goku leaned in and kissed him again. It was short, fleeting, as it had been the first time. And like the first time he could only sit and stare. "I win," he whispered. Goku wiggled out of his hold a second later, giggling away as he bolted for the door. Sanzo managed to snap out of his daze earlier this time, and hurled a pillow at the boy.

"Pretentious brat!" he yelled. Goku dodged the pillow, allowing it to his the wall and fall soundlessly to the floor, before bursting out the door, giggling all the way.

---

The next few days continued on as they usually did. Goku came over, pushing himself past Sanzo to snuggle into the couch and raid his fridge. Every time Sanzo tried to kick him out, he found some lame excuse to keep himself from doing so.

And every day the young boy had managed to sneak a "goodbye kiss" in on him. He growled, hit, threw things but the boy would just giggle and run home. The worst part was, after the boy had left, Sanzo would realize that he could've stopped it each time, but every time he went to do so, his muscles would freeze up. The boy found his game extremely amusing, and Sanzo wondered if he was simply doing it for the shock factor. That made him fume even more, wanting nothing more then to smack the monkey upside the head….

Multiple times.

One Thursday night while they were seated in front of the TV, Goku's golden eyes trailed lazily over to Sanzo. The blonde was engrossed in his newspaper. Slowly but surely, he crept along the couch, before he was right in front of the blonde. Just as he was about to pounce, the newspaper had been quickly rolled up, and struck him across the head. With a yelp, Goku jumped back. "Ow!" he cried. "That hurt!"

"Good," Sanzo snapped. 'Because if you think you're getting another kiss out of me, you're dead wrong. Now get out."

Goku frowned, crossing his legs with a look of pure stubbornness marring his features. "No," Goku whined. "Not until I get a goodbye kiss."

Sanzo cocked a brow. "What are you, six?" he muttered, before returning to the task of smoothing out his newspaper. "Besides, you can't even kiss properly."

If Sanzo was looking up, he would've caught the flash of a devilish smirk that crossed Goku's features. It disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Then will you teach me?"

Sanzo almost chocked on his thoughts. "What?" he cried.

"Teach me how to do it right," Goku said, pushing himself closer to the blonde. He couldn't help but let a smirk cross his features. "Since I can't do it myself."

Sanzo stared at him a moment, before realizing he was seriously considering it. Mentally smacking himself out of it, he jumped to his feet. "Why the hell would I want to kiss a monkey like you?" he shouted.

Just as he was about to turn and stalk off, Goku smirked. "Oh? Is it you don't want to kiss me or you don't know how?" Sanzo glared at him as Goku continued. "I think you're blowing it all out your—"

Sanzo effectively shut him up. Leaning forwards, he grasped Goku's arms, kissing him passionately. He nipped at the boy's bottom lip, causing his mouth to slide open and Sanzo to slip his tongue in. The boy placed his hands on Sanzo's chest, attempting to steady himself. Sanzo practically pinned the boy to the couch as he continued to kiss him. Goku moaned into his mouth, which snapped him back to normal. Opening his eyes, Sanzo pulled away, running a hand through his blonde hair. Both teenagers were breathless, staring at each other.

Finally, Sanzo managed to say, "That… is a kiss. Now get the hell out."

Goku grinned. "Yes sir!" he said, before scrambling for the couch and heading for the door.

Sanzo waited until he heard the door slam shut before allowing himself to relax. He slumped down into the couch, releasing a sigh. He managed to ignore the tingles spreading from where Goku had placed his hands. He managed to ignore how breathless the kiss had left him.

But for some reason, he couldn't ignore the fire that Goku started in the pit of his stomach.

Cursing, he got to his feet and headed upstairs for a shower.

---

Goku hadn't come to see him the last few days. Something he was worried and relieved about. He was glad he didn't have to put up with the brat's constant presence, but at the same time unnerved not having the boy by his side. He spent more time dwelling on Goku was then he would have liked.

Time at school began to drag on pointlessly. He found himself unable to focus on the boring classroom lectures. They just dragged on and on, the end never in sight. To add to that summer was fast approaching, and the school's air conditioner had broken. Not only were the lectures long and pointless, but now the room was unbearable hot as well. Most of the kids were fanning themselves with papers. Girls and guys were wearing as little clothes as possible without stripping themselves naked.

Sanzo's shirt was covered in sweat and stuck to his back uncomfortably. He wanted nothing more then to pull it off, and not bother with the damn thing. But he knew if he did, junior girls would stick to him like flies, batting their eyelashes and trying to impress him with their low cut shirts and their lame attempts at flirting.

Sanzo hated those girls.

They dawned over him enough, so he decided he'd rather stick with the gross shirt.

On Friday night, Sanzo found himself seated in front of the computer, allowing himself to be distracted by anything that crossed the screen. The sun had set some time ago, allowing the air to cool slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

The doorbell rang, and Sanzo reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, taking his cola with him. Barefoot, he crossed the floor silently, opening the door to receive a gust of hot night air.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not to find Goku standing on his doorway.

The boy grinned from ear to ear, rocking back on his heels. "Hey Sanzo," he said cheerfully. "Let's go?"

"Go where?" Sanzo asked, not even bothering with the nagging 'where the hell have you been?' that was sitting on the tip of his tongue.

The young brunette tugged on his hand. 'C'mon, we're going out. You me, Gojyo and Hakkai. I want to take you to my favorite restaurant. You'll like it there."

Somehow, Sanzo didn't find himself surprised that they were going to a restaurant. "Fine, just let me grab my shoes."

Not a minute later he was sitting in the backseat of Hakkai's car. The brown haired man and the redhead were in the front seat. Gojyo's feet were propped up on the dashboard, a cigarette lazily between his lips. "Hey pussy," he said, giving a wave. "Hm. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to see you without your make-up on."

"Drop dead," came Sanzo's retort.

"Now, now Gojyo," Hakkai said from his spot at the steering wheel. He switched gears and began pulling out of the driveway. "You said you'd behave."

This phrase however, went unheard to the two passengers.

"You fucking cockroach!"

"Cockroach, where the hell did you get that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if you didn't look like one, jackass!"

"You feminine fairy!"

"Sanzo's not a fairy, asshole!" this comment was exclaimed by Goku, who proceeded to lunge over the seat and began punching Gojyo wildly. Said redheaded grabbed the brunette, pulling him into a headlock, and pressing his knuckles into his scalp. Goku couldn't help but giggle, attempting to wiggle out of his hold. "Stop it! Leggo!"

Hakkai frowned as he gazed at them out of the corner of his eye. 'Can we sit down now?' he asked, temper strained.

Once again he went unheard.

Hakkai's foot suddenly pressed down on the breaks, causing all three men to shoot forward. Sanzo slammed into the seat in front of him, Goku tumbled forwards, landing in Gojyo's lap, and Gojyo shot forwards, catching himself before he hit the dashboard. The three were then silent, before Gojyo let out a baffled, "What the hell, Hakkai?"

Hakkai shot hem all an eerie smile, causing the men to shrink in their seats. "Now that I've got your attention, you can sit back like mature young men until we reach the restaurant. Mmkay?"

Too creeped out by Hakkai's smile to reply, Goku pulled himself from the front seat, settling himself in the back next to Sanzo. Hakkai then cheerfully began driving again. Sanzo frowned at the next few minutes' silence. Clearly he had to rethink his opinion of Hakkai. The man wasn't someone anyone could push around. Finally deciding Goku's annoying chatter wasn't as bad as the awkward silence. Turning to him, he opened his mouth and said slowly, "So, what's this restaurant like?"

He realized his mistake the second Goku took a breath in to start his long explanation of the wonders of his favorite restaurant.

Sanzo felt like beating his head against the window fifteen minutes into it. He also spent his time wondering why it was taking so goddamn long to get to the fucking restaurant. He could tell Gojyo was about as annoyed as he was, wishing he could throw the young brunette out the window. Hakkai seemed to be cheery about the whole situation, asking questions every once in a while that caused Goku to go on another new spiel about the place.

Sanzo understood why it had taken them so long once they arrived.

The restaurant was small, not fancy or overly cheap. It was a nice Victorian-style building that sat on the coast line. Just out behind the restaurant was the ocean, spreading on for hundreds of miles. It was dark, so the water simply looked like an endless sea of blackness. He could hear the crashing of waves, which melted into the background, creating soothing white noise.

Goku tugged on his arm, half dragging him up the steps. The four of them stepped inside, and were welcomed by a hostess, who showed them to their table. There were two or three other groups of people inside, so the place was relatively quiet.

For the first time since Goku had showed up, Sanzo allowed himself to ponder on why Goku had decided to drag them all out anyway. "So, what are we doing here?" he asked lazily, eyes trailing around the annoyingly group of familiar faces.

"Goku thought it would be nice to take us out to dinner," Hakkai said with a smile.

Sanzo cocked a critical brow. "So Monkey boy's paying?" he asked.

"Yup!" Goku chirped, his nose buried within the menu already. "So get what you want, it's all on me."

"That's not necessary Goku," Hakkai said politely. "I'll gladly pitch in."

"Me too," Gojyo added, with a bit of reluctance.

Sanzo merely grunted in agreement.

Goku could only grin. "Okay! If you insist!"

Sanzo couldn't help but feel bad for the poor waitress, who attempted to write down the long list of items Goku wanted. Sanzo had no doubt he'd be able to eat them all, but once the entrées began to reach into the double digits, Sanzo began to feel sick himself. Finally, when the food came, Sanzo marveled at the amount of plates that covered the table. It was enough to feed a small army. Goku and Gojyo dug into it like they'd seen it a million times before, while Hakkai politely pulled a plate towards him, trying not to get involved with their feeding madness.

Sanzo found he could barely eat. He watched in disgust and horror as Goku and Gojyo ate. Correction, they weren't eating—they were practically inhaling the food. After a while, Sanzo slowly got used to the gruesome sight, and began eating silently. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed with the way Hakkai found it so amusing. It wasn't amusing—it was just gross.

"Hey!" Goku suddenly declared, jumping from the table and pointing an accusing finger at Gojyo. "That's my pasta bowl!"

"Is it?" Gojyo remarked sarcastically. "I don't see your name on it." And then he proceeded to shovel it down, causing Goku to whine and kick and complain.

The two were then screaming at each other across the table, until finally Gojyo slammed his hands down on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump. "You want to take this outside, monkey boy?" he growled, determination glinting in his eyes.

Goku cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on, you redheaded cockroach."

Finally having enough, Sanzo stood. First, he rammed his fist into Gojyo's head, then Goku's. As they began to whine, he shouted, "Shut up and eat before I kill you both!"

Gojyo muttered something that sounded awfully familiar to "arrogant bastard" before taking a seat.

Goku just stared. "What… what did you say?" he breathed.

Sanzo shot him a glare. "I said I'd kill you if you don't shut up and eat. Now sit down before we get kicked out."

Sanzo then took his seat, politely eating while Hakkai apologized to the waitress on their behalf. Goku stared a moment, before a large grin covered his face, and he nodded. "Okay!" he chirped, before taking his seat back down and once again resumed eating. It only took several moments for Gojyo and Goku to eye the same dish again, and a silent war of wills began between them.

Dinner took an extremely long time, and Sanzo was thankful when it was over. He wasn't too pleased when his part of the bill took a large chunk out of his wallet. None the less the four of them retired out onto the balcony. It seemed as though Gojyo and Goku had been through this routine many times before. Hakkai and Sanzo could only follow like good little children. Gojyo and Goku took a seat at a small table. Though it was dark, the warm night air set a perfect atmosphere for them. With the soft rush of the ocean's tide, and the stars above them, it was almost too perfect.

Almost.

Gojyo and Goku began easily talking about anything and everything. Hakkai and Sanzo stood back for a moment, watching the pair laughed, and joked, as if their earlier dispute over food never happened. Sanzo couldn't tear his eyes away from them. "Are they… really that close?" he found himself whispering before he could stop himself.

"Yes," Hakkai answered quietly. "They're pretty much brothers." And then he stepped up to take his seat on the table. Instantly, the pair welcomed the newcomer, and became engaged in another discussion.

Sanzo couldn't explain the sudden longing that twisted in his chest. He longed to be part of that. To be welcomed to the table. He stood there, staring numbly at the scene before him, as Goku turned to him with a grin. "Stop bein' anti-social Sanzo! Come sit!"

Sanzo couldn't stop the small tug of a smile that pulled on his lips. Luckily, it was gone before anyone could see. He pushed off the wall, with a scowl that was a little more then forced. "Why would I want to sit with you idiots?"

Despite his words, Sanzo pulled up a chair, taking a seat next to Goku and turning to face the other men around the table. Somehow, this felt _right._ Sitting at this table, under the stars with the sound of water in the distance. Illuminated faces staring at him patiently, as if waiting to see what he had to bring to the table.

With a sigh, he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and matching each gaze evenly. "So _why _did I drive half an hour to watch two idiots try to eat their way to China?"

Hakkai laughed, and surprising, so did Goku and Gojyo. They fell into conversation easily, as if it was something they did every night. Sanzo couldn't help but smirk.

_This _was right. And this was where he belonged. Seated next to Goku, across from Gojyo, with Hakkai on his right.

This was what he'd been missing.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello y'all! I know you have some questions for me. Questions that have been repeating in reviews again and again. I decided not to leave you in the dark any longer. (Yay you!) So I'm going to answer a few reoccurring questions.

I've had people ask me about Dominic. I've been asking if he was a reincarnated Homura, Nii, and several others. I would like to say that NO he is not anyone reincarnated. Dominic is my own character. He is not based on any characters, he is not stolen from another anime, he is mine and mine alone. (Muhuhahaha) So when he does come in, marvel at my ability to think up my own character.

Also, I've had a million people ask about Goku. "Is he reincarnated or not?" Sadly, I can't answer this now. You'll have to keep reading to find out!

There have also been more questions about the blood in Goku's veins, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai. Sadly, I will not answer any questions that will be answered in the story. So if you have questions you don't think will be answered in my story, then feel free to ask. I might answer them here, or I might pm you with a private answer. I love it when you ask questions, I just can't answer them all for fear they'll ruin the story!

I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Wow, I've never seen my A/N so long. Anyway, as usual, comments, questions, death threats and criticism are all appreciated. And if you wish to throw something at me, because you don't like what I wrote, your aggravated or whatever, then pianos are accepted, anything sharp and pointy are not. Love yah!


	6. Chapter Six: Count to Five, Then you Die

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Six**

The next few days were silent. Goku had not come to meet him at school, had not come to his house. It was eerily silent, and Sanzo found himself hating it. After four days, Sanzo had finally had enough. After school, he got in his car, and drove off towards Goku's house.

He hated the panic that had set into his chest, and the worry. He mostly hated the questions that were ringing through his mind. Why? Why hadn't Goku come to see him? Call him? Did something happen? Did he go back to work? Did Dominic do something? His hands gripped the steering wheel as his foot pressed down on the gas ever so slightly.

He arrived outside the familiar building, looking up at it in disgust. He wanted more then anything to pull he kid out of this disaster zone, but knew he couldn't. His house wasn't much better after all. So, begrudgingly, he headed towards the apartment building, making his way up the creaky stairs that brought back memories of the last time he'd set foot on them.

He arrived at Goku's room, not wasting any time before knocking loudly. A sense of dread suddenly clenched his heart. Feeling suddenly panicked, he knocked louder. A few minutes later, Goku answered. The boy's eyes widened slightly upon seeing him, and Sanzo could have sworn he saw relief flicker through them. "Goku—" Sanzo began, but Goku cut him off.

"Sanzo," he said. "I had forgotten you were coming. _Please, come in._" There was a hint of desperation in his voice that Sanzo could not ignore. Sanzo took a moment to inspect the pain and fear etched into his golden eyes, and frowned. He wondered momentarily who it was Goku was putting on this show for. He simply nodded and stepped in.

His eyes scanned the area, resting on a blonde man seated at the kitchen table. He looked to be only somewhere in his thirties, a little shorter then Sanzo himself. His eyes were a deep black color, and he was smiling. "Well hello there!" the man chirped, getting to his feet. "You must be that Sanzo fellow I hear so much about." Sanzo couldn't help but noticed the southern accent as the man outstretched his hand. Wearily, Sanzo accepted the handshake.

"I am," he said, tone still guarded. "And who are you?"

"Dominic."

Sanzo couldn't help but feel a spark of anger as he released the handshake, afraid his grip might tighten and he would do something he'd regret. "Dominic," Sanzo grated out, managing to somehow keep his composure. "Really?" he had to pause to make sure he didn't start snapping out threats and insults. "You're Goku's employer? The one who gave him this black eye?"

Goku flinched at being mentioned. Dominic frowned lightly. "Now, now. That was just a got-darn accident. I lost my temper you see. But Goku forgives me, don't you Goku?" Dominic smiled, turning to look down at Goku. Sanzo couldn't stop the chill from running up his spine. He may have been smiling, but his eyes looked dark, like a lion ready to rip apart its prey.

Goku forced a smile. "Of course. It was an accident."

Dominic turned a victorious smile back up to Sanzo. "You see? I was just here to see if he would reconsider quitting."

Sanzo hated this man. The second their eyes connected, he realized that this man was trouble, and only trouble. Placing a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder, he began to steer him towards the door. "Well you'll have to come back another day. Goku and I have plans."

Dominic's smile faded, replaced with a dark look that both of them missed. "It seems I shall." He then smiled again, as Goku looked over his shoulder. "Just remember what I told you, my little Goku." He then put his fingers to his lips in a sign of silence.

Annoyed at the man, Sanzo hurried Goku out the door and down the hall. Goku was amazingly quiet all the way down the stairs and out the door. He waited until they were both safely in the car before he let out a breath, running his hands through his hair and trembling. "I… I…" Goku found his voice caught in his throat, unable to say anything, but simply hugging himself, pulling his knees to his chest. "Thank you," was all he could whisper out.

Sanzo said nothing as he started the car and headed silently down the street.

---

Goku said nothing the entire ride back. He stayed absolutely silent as he let himself into Sanzo's house, heading straight to the living room where he curled up on his end of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. Sanzo silently moved around, watching him rather protectively. "Why does he want you back so badly? Where the hell did you work?" he asked coldly, his eyes not moving from Goku's frightened form.

Goku lifted his head, but did not meet Sanzo's eyes. "I… I was k-kind of like a messenger. I ran messages back and forth… got coffee…. Just… just stuff like that. I never really understood what was going on around me, so I didn't try to."

"So he stalking you because he wants his coffee boy back?" Sanzo asked with a questionable look.

Goku could only shrug. "I don't know…"

Sanzo knew there was more to the story then just a simple coffee boy, but none the less let it slide. He simply threw the remote to the boy's hands, falling into the couch with his newspaper. Goku looked up at him through shinning golden eyes, happy for some sort of normalcy in his life. He simply smiled, turning on the TV and began channel surfing.

After about ten minutes, Goku began to grow restless, he fidgeted on the end of the couch, hoping to catch Sanzo's attention, when he didn't, he spoke up, "Sanzo?" he asked.

"What?" the blonde snapped back, not even bothering to look up.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home."

Sanzo looked over the top of his newspaper at the drop in Goku's voice. He found the brunette staring at him unblinkingly, waiting for his response. He wanted nothing more then to kick the brat out, but knew he had to be nice. Sanzo mentally snorted at the thought. "Fine," he grumbled, causing Goku's entire face to light up. "But you do anything stupid and I swear I'll kick you out."

"Okay!" Goku chirped, scrambling to his feet. "C'mon, let's make dinner. I'm starving!"

Sanzo grumbled as Goku raced into his kitchen, throwing down the newspaper and getting to his feet. He entered the kitchen, finding Goku already rummaging through the pantry. If he thought he was getting a full coarse meal he was sorely mistaken. "You've got nothing in here, Sanzooo," the boy whined.

"I guess that means my parents haven't gone shopping in a while," he leaned in to look over the boy's head, glancing around at what little he had. "Either you get Spaghetti-o's or nothing."

"Deal!" Goku chirped, pulling out three cans of said item and placing them on the counter. Sanzo rolled his eyes, but none the less pulled out a pot and opened the cans, spilling the contents inside. He'd like to deny the kid the two extra cans, but knew if he did he'd only complain about his hunger later.

Dinner took an incredible long time. Goku kept wanting to sneak a taste before it was ready, which got him several thwacks to the head and a burnt finger (His own fault, Sanzo complained) After the boy's finger had been bandaged and "Kissed better" (Sanzo had smacked him for attempting this as well) They sat down for dinner. Goku kicked his feet under the table as he ate, every once in a while a socked foot hit him. Sanzo grumbled and shot the boy a look, which he would respond with an innocent smile.

After dinner, the boy scrambled towards the stairs. "I wanna see your room!" he chirped, before scrambling up the stairs like an excited little child. Sanzo merely rolled his eyes, heading up after him. He watched as the boy launched himself into his room, scurrying under the blankets and giggling all the way. Sanzo scowled. "Don't get any ideas, monkey boy. That's my bed."

The boy let out a muffled reply.

Sanzo then reached over, ripping the blankets from his bed, watching as Goku squeaked at his sudden loss of coverage. "Out!" Sanzo barked. He couldn't help but feel slightly victorious as Goku crawled out of his bed, taking a seat on the floor. Sanzo then disappeared out into the hall, grabbing extra blankets and some pillows to make the boy comfortable. When he came back in, he found the boy had scurried back under the blankets, giggling at his game. Sanzo merely dumped the blankets on the floor, rolling his eyes at him and taking a seat at his desk. He had homework to do. Tomorrow was Sunday, and he knew he'd have to entertain the brat all day, so he might as well get it done now.

He began working on his essay, and before he knew it, he completely relaxed. He almost forgot Goku was sitting on his bed, tinkering with things that held no real interest. After a few moments, the entire room had gone silent. He was completely absorbed in his work; he hadn't realized how much time had gone by.

"Are you done yet?"

Sanzo scowled, glancing at a nearby clock. An hour and a half had gone by in what seemed like a minute. "No," Sanzo scowled, turning back to his paper.

"Too much work is going to kill you," Goku said from behind him.

"How would you know?" Sanzo snapped back. "Delivering coffee doesn't exactly sound like a hard line of work."

The boy went silent, and Sanzo had thought he had got his point across. That was when his chair had been wheeled around (Damn those wheeling chairs, Sanzo thought) and Goku placed his hands to his knees, pushing his forehead to the blonde's. He looked incredibly solemn. His eyes seemed incredibly aged, like someone who had lived for far too long. They looked far too old on someone so young. "Sanzo…" he said. "You need to learn to lighten up."

And then Goku leaned in, pushing his lips to the blondes with more passion then what had been demonstrated earlier. Sanzo was a fool for thinking Goku was nothing more then a child. Sanzo found himself succumbing to the kiss. He tried to break away, tried to push the boy off. But for some reason, his body was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted it to.

He yanked the boy forwards, causing Goku to crawl into his lap. Sanzo knew it was wrong, but couldn't stop himself from kissing the boy senseless. Goku responded with just as much intensity. Goku's hands quickly moved up under his shirt, probing and poking at muscles. He then began to lift it up over his head, their lip contact only breaking to allow the material to slide between so it could be tossed to the floor somewhere.

Feeling increasingly restricted on the chair, Sanzo pushed the boy forwards, not breaking contact as they slid onto the nearby bed.

Sanzo knew this was wrong. It had to be wrong. But the strange thing was, it felt increasingly right. Increasingly…

Familiar.

Despite being disturbed by the familiarity of it all, the thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as Goku's sweatshirt was thrown across the room, and the boy's quick hands were scrambling for his pants.

He was going to beat the brat senseless for this.

Sanzo could only grin as Goku arched his back, moaning loudly.

…Later.

---

The sun was shining in directly on his eyes that morning. He could feel the heat on the back of his eyelids as they fluttered open. Turning his head slightly to look out the window, he realized it was almost noon. That was weird. He never slept that late. As he moved to get up, a soft groan caused his attention to snap down next to him. A small tuff of brown hair was sprawled out over his chest, with an arm lazily thrown across his middle.

Like a thousand knifes the events of the previous night burnt into the back of his eyelids. Cursing, he tried to force his anger to come forth. When it didn't, he merely grumbled, throwing the kid off of him and getting up to find his pants.

There was a groan of disapproval and then a dull thud as Goku hit the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Sanzo rummaged through his closet for a shirt.

"Mornin'," came a sleepy voice to his left. Turning, he found Goku sitting up, the blankets wrapped around his shoulders, and his long hair mussed. Sanzo forced a scowl, but Goku cut him off before he could come up with a snarl of a reply. "Where'ya goin'?"

"Downstairs for breakfast. Like normal people, idiot," he grumbled, before looking through his closet and pulling off the closest thing to him and throwing it over his head. "I swear if my parents are home, I'll kill you on the spot."

Goku watched the young man wrestle the shirt on over his head, before a sly smile crossed his face. "You liked it."

"Shut up and die," Sanzo growled, turning from the room and making sure to slam the door shut behind him.

It was another hour before Goku got up and came downstairs. By that time Sanzo had his coffee, and had read the newspaper. He made eggs, but hadn't had the heart to eat them, so he simply left them on the stove. This was a good thing because as Goku trotted down the stairs, he dove into them, devouring every last one.

Goku had pulled on his pants and a t-shirt, but hadn't even bothered with anything else. So he still looked sleep-ridden, and exhausted. Nothing was said through breakfast. Goku merely shot Sanzo a smile as if to say 'hello' but nothing else.

Somehow, the pair had moved from the kitchen to the living room. Slumped at either end of the couch, Sanzo found himself staring critically at cartoons, but not paying them any mind. He was stuck within his own mind; deeply thinking about what had transpired the other night, and how he'd simply watched it happen. It was like a car-wreck that he couldn't stop, yet wouldn't look away. Only it was much, much more enjoyable then any car wreck. Sanzo shook that thought away before it could take form.

What unnerved him the most was his reaction. Why wasn't he angry? He had slept with the goddamn brat! Shouldn't that upset him in some sort of way? But when he awoke that morning, nothing. It was as though this had happened many times before, and it was as normal as the sunrise. He hated that thought the most. This was not normal. It was wrong, and he hated the brat for it.

No matter how relaxing the sleep way, it was still wrong. It didn't even matter that the whole night Sanzo had not been plagued by the phantom nightmares. It was still wrong; it was still Goku.

After several minutes of trying to convince himself this, there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, he got to his feet and headed over to answer it.

Standing at the door was Dominic. The man had a cheery smile, and was waving. "Why hello there Sanzo!" he chirped. "Is my little Gokie here? I'd like to have a talk with him."

Sanzo hated this man. He hated the fact that he needed to act like an idiot when he clearly wasn't. And there was just an aura of mystery that was driving Sanzo nuts. Plus, the stalking Goku wasn't very high on his list of 'good qualities.' "No," Sanzo replied coldly. "Goku's not here. He went home a while ago. You must've just missed him."

"I see," Dominic said, but did not turn to leave. He leaned against the doorframe, studying his hands. "You know Sanzo, I don't appreciate liars." Gone was the cheerful smile, which was replaced with a dark look. "Now either you give me Goku or I'm going to have to get drastic."

Sanzo held his ground. "Why the hell are you so focused on Goku? Why is he so damn important to you?"

Dominic smiled, grasping Sanzo by the chin and bringing him in close. Sanzo could taste the man's breath on his lips, and it repulsed him. "He knows something," Dominic whispered. "Something I can't have leek out. No matter how many people I have to kill." Dominic then pulled back, putting on a cheery smile and reaching into his coat, returning with a gun and a hard look. "I'll give you five seconds. Five."

Goku had then stepped out of the living room to find out what was taking the blonde so long. He stared, before letting out a loud cry, "Sanzo!"

"Four."

Sanzo whipped around, grinding his teeth. "You idiot! Get back in the living room!"

"Three."

Goku stood frozen, gaze flickering from Sanzo to Dominic.

"Two."

"Goddamn brat!" Sanzo cried, before turning and bolting towards him.

"One," Dominic grinned, pulling the trigger.

Sanzo could hear a childish scream, and the next second his back connected with the tile, head slamming into a nearby corner. Vision blurry, he tried desperately to find Goku.

What happened next went too fast to comprehend.

* * *

**A/N:** Horray! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Though at the moment I don't suppose many other people do. I was acctually surprised when I finished writing this. Because Dominic wasn't supposed to make an appearence for another couple chapters. He decided to pop his head out early. Goku, you must feel so stalked! (cough) I mean loved. Anyway, I can't wait to continue this story. I think it's got another four of five chapters before it wraps up. Also, expect a lot of fast paced action from now on. Expect secrets to be revealed, and the plot to be twisted mercilessly. God. I think if I twist it any more it'll snap. Poor Mr. Plotline.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love you guys!


	7. Chapter Seven: Love me not, Rape me not

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Seven**

"One."

Sanzo had glanced over his shoulder in time to see the sickly grin that crossed the man's face and the insane gleam in his eyes as he pulled the trigger. He realized with a start that he couldn't dodge. The bullet was going to hit him, right in the back, and he was going to die.

That thought scared him. _Really _scared him. He'd never been afraid of death before. What had to happen, had to happen. But staring death in the face, he was scared. Genjyo Sanzo was not afraid of anything. So why was he afraid of dying all of a sudden? Maybe it wasn't the idea of dying, his subconscious remarked. But the idea of leaving Goku in the hands of a monster.

But Goku moved with inhuman speed. Sanzo didn't even realize what had hit him as Goku screamed his name, throwing his weight into the man as the pair tumbled to the ground, landing on the tile with a dull thud. Sanzo's head cracked on a corner, and his vision went fuzzy.

Goku grasped his hand, yanking him to his feet with an amazing amount of strength for the child. The next second they were speeding through Sanzo's kitchen, the sound of gunshots ricocheting through his house. He heard something crash, and knew his stepmother would not be pleased. By the time Goku had ripped open the back door and pulled them out onto the balcony, Sanzo had his wits back. He grasped the boy's hand tightly, hurdling down the steps at a rapid rate, heading through the back gate as a shot whizzed past his ear.

Goku was having trouble keeping up with his long strides as Sanzo ran down the back alley as fast as he could. He could hear Goku's scrambling footsteps attempt to keep up with his own; his uneven breath came in short and jagged. Sanzo didn't stop running until he could feel his muscles burning. He pulled Goku around another turn, bending down next to a trashcan and trying to catch his breath. Goku slumped down next to him, gasping for air.

Sanzo made sure the man was not following them, before relaxing back against the fence. For several minutes Goku did nothing but relax, closing his eyes and gasping for air. Sanzo spent a moment to inspect the younger boy. He appeared to be fine, which he hated to admit relieved him. He had been afraid the boy had been shot. Instead of letting his concern seep through, he masked it with a scowl. "What the hell is going on here?" Sanzo demanded loudly, practically yelling.

Goku flinched at Sanzo's harsh tone. Hanging his head, he muttered. "He's… really scary sometimes."

"No shit," Sanzo snapped. "Now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on here, now. Or else I'll drag you back there and hand you over myself. I'm not getting myself wound up in crap I don't know about."

Goku pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his arms. "You're… not going to believe me," he said softly.

"After today?" Sanzo snorted. "I'd pretty much believe anything." He leaned forwards to glance down the alley, trying to see if Dominic was following. That's when Goku started coughing. At first, it came in harmlessly, before it started sounding painful. Turning, Sanzo's brows furrowed in confusion as the coughing stopped, and Goku pulled his hands away.

Blood. Sanzo's eyes widened as he stared at the blood on Goku's hands, to the boy's face. It was masked. Sanzo couldn't read him. It was the first time he hadn't known what Goku was thinking just by looking at him. Goku began rubbing his hands on his pants, trying to get rid of the blood. "Goku?" Sanzo found himself saying before he could stop himself. "Are you okay?" His words came slow but his mind was racing. _Is he having another relapse?_

"I'm fine," Goku said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'll be fine. We need to hide. Find someplace safe."

"Where would we go?" Sanzo asked critically.

"Gojyo's," Goku replied without faltering. "We can hide out there for the time being. Dominic doesn't know anything about Gojyo."

Sanzo was a little reluctant to ask the redhead for help, but knew they didn't have much of a choice. "Do you know how we can get there?"

There was a mischievous glint in the boy's eyes as he nodded. Opening his mouth, he simply said, "Train station."

---

Overall it took about an hour before they were ready. It was a fair walk to the train station, and from there it was a half an hour's ride up towards Gojyo's apartment. The entire ride was tense. Not much was said between them. The two boys glanced around to make sure they weren't being followed. They were suspicious of everyone and nervous as hell.

It was a short walk to Gojyo's apartment. Luckily the man was home. He opened the door, studying them, before moving aside and allowing them to enter. When he learned that Goku was finally going to tell them what on Earth was going on, the man insisted that he call Hakkai. The man needed to hear this as much as the rest of them. Hakkai had been heading home from work, and quickly dashed to meet them. So in another ten minutes, three pairs of eyes watched as Goku frowned and fidgeted on the couch.

Goku seemed uncomfortable under their stares, but the situation wasn't going to change very fast. Taking a shuddering breath, he turned back to look up at the audience before him. "You're not going to believe me."

"Just tell us everything," Hakkai said softly, encouragingly.

Goku's gaze flickered to them, and he took another breath. "Okay…" he whispered thoughtfully. "It all started…." His gaze drifted back up to the group before him, and his hand reached out, pointing an accusing finger at Sanzo. "About two years after you died."

---

"'_Kay! I'll see you guys later!" Goku cried as he dashed towards the door, making sure to grab several meat buns from the counter as he passed by, which got him a snarl from Gojyo. _

"_Goku!" Hakkai cried, entering the room. "Where are you going?"_

_The boy quickly shoved his foot in a shoe, moving towards the other one as he swallowed the meat bun. "Sanzo's grave!" the boy replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully, Gojyo thought with a shudder. "I haven't seen him in a while. I gotta say hi. I'llbebacksoonkaybye!" the next second he was out the door and heading down the street quickly. Hakkai sighed, letting his shoulders drop. _

"_I'm really worried about him," Gojyo remarked, as he came to stand next to the brunette. _

_Hakkai paused for a moment, before stepping up towards the door and closing it. "Me too." _

_Goku ran down the street, dodging pedestrians and jumping over trashcans. As soon as he was far enough away, he allowed himself to slow down, before he stopped all together, releasing a shuddering breath. Since Sanzo died, Goku had moved in with Gojyo and Hakkai. The monks had blamed him for the blonde's death, and kicked him out happily. Hakkai and Gojyo had been worried about the young man, as he was not at all depressed, but just his normal, happy self. This bothered them more then it would if he'd been suicidal. _

But I gotta be strong, _Goku thought. _'Cause Sanzo's going to come back one day. He promised.

_He headed down the street once again, turning into the nearby forest in which he always liked to play in. It was a long walk to Chang'an, and he liked to take the forest path, as it always felt quicker to him. Everyone told him it wasn't, but he didn't care. He liked the forest scenery as he walked. _

_About an hour into walking, he stumbled across a young man lying face down in the dirt. Confused, Goku bent down next to the dark-haired man, shaking him lightly. "Are you dead?" Goku asked bluntly. A soft groan was his reply. Grinning, Goku turned the young man over. He couldn't be any older then himself. He probably collapsed from starvation, Goku thought. _

_After the man had regained consciousness and had been fed, the pair had struck up a conversation. It turned out the young man was a mage, still in his early years of training. He was heading towards Chang'an to meet the famous Genjyo Sanzo who had saved Togenkyo from destruction. At this news, Goku's heart fell, and he informed the boy of the monk's passing. _

"_I'm sorry," the boy replied. "You sounded close." _

_Goku shrugged one shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he replied, letting his gaze flicker to the ground for a moment. Smiling, he turned back up to him. "So what's your name anyway?" _

"_Go Jinji. Everyone calls me Jin," the man replied with a grin. "What's your name?" _

"_Son Goku." _

_At this the boy's eyes widened. "The Son Goku? The one that traveled with Sanzo for all those years?" He grasped Goku's hand, shaking it like mad. "It is an honor to meet you Mister Goku!" _

_Goku laughed at the man's enthusiasm. "It's nice to hear that," he said with a laugh, before his eyes twinkled with delight. "You said you're a mage. What kinda magic can you do?" _

_Jin laughed. "Okay Goku. I'll show you." For several hours the boys showed off to each other. Jin showed Goku simple spells at first and Goku demonstrated his martial arts. Soon the boys' demonstrations were getting bigger and more extravagant, and they collapsed, laughing. _

"_Man!" Goku cried, wheezing for air. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" _

"_Me neither!" Jin replied, before the pair looked at each other, bursting out in a whole new round of laughter. _

_It was really thanks to his sharp senses that he caught it in time. All those years of demon attacks had left him with a guard that never really went down. He had suddenly grabbed Jin, tackling the man to the side as a large claw was suddenly rammed into where they were sitting. Jin chocked out a "what the hell" whereas Goku turned his attention to the demon behind him. _

_It must've been a scorpion demon. Or a snake. Or something along those lines. It looked relatively human, save for his right arm, which curved out into a long, piercing claw. Its eyes were deranged, and a smile twisted on the demon's lips. "Prey that plays in my territory is destroyed. So come play, prey. Come play." _

_Goku suppressed the shudder that ran down his spine, assessing the situation. Despite the fact that they had stopped the minus wave, it had taken a long time for the minds of demons to heal. Some were too far gone to be saved. They had just met the perfect example of one. _

"_Jin! Move!" Goku cried, shoving the young human out of the way as he dodged another strike of the large, viscous claw. He landed on his feet, stumbling only briefly. It had been so long since he'd been in a real fight. It would take him a moment to recompose himself. _

_The demon turned to him, eyes widened in insanity. "Play, prey. Play." It lunged out at him, and Goku managed to dodge. _

"_Goku!" Jin cried from behind him, as he produced his staff. "Hold him off! I'll finish him!" _

"_Okay!" Goku called, narrowly dodging another swipe of the claw. He slammed a kick to the demon, which was blocked. Backing off, he attempted another strike, which was avoided. The demon was matching him blow for blow. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. _

_He could hear the boy chanting behind him, and knew it would take him a moment to ready the spell. So Goku allowed himself to mostly dodge and counterstrike the demon's attacks. _

_He couldn't even remember what it was that made him pause. He had seen the attack coming. Knew he could stop it. So, why didn't he? Why didn't he dodge the oncoming claw? He still didn't know. _

_He felt the long, deadly claw pierce the right side of his chest. Goku felt himself gasping out in pain and shock as he fell to the ground, clutching the large, deadly wound. Blood seeped out everywhere. His vision went white and his eyes rolled back in his head. All he knew was that it hurt. Badly. _

_He heard Jin finish his spell and sent the beast spiraling back to hell. He then heard the boy rush to his side. "Goku! Goku!" his frightened cries sounded so very far away. "Damnit… he poisoned you." _

"_Fu…c…k…" Goku ground out, blanching as his wound was disturbed. "Jin… just…ki…ll m…e…" _

"_I won't!" Jin cried. He heard the boy rummaging for something. "I know you can live through this. But you need an antidote. You're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me, Goku?" _

_Goku nodded slowly. _

"_Good." Goku could faintly hear the familiar sounds of a scroll unrolling. "I'm going to seal you into a rock, all right Goku? It'll suspend you in animation while I look for an antidote. I'll only be a few days, okay? I promise I'll come back for you." _

_Goku's eyes rolled back. Even if he wanted to disagree, he couldn't. _

_The next second Goku felt his mind blanking as his soul was locked away once again. _

_Jin hurried towards the city, hoping to find antidotes that would work on demon poison. Not two days into his travels he was killed by bandits. _

_---_

_It felt like he'd been sleeping. Sleeping for a very, very long time. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground. Slowly, he blinked, peeling his eyes open. The forest looked different somehow. Glancing around, he tried to find Jin, but the man was no where in sight. Turning back to the rock he'd been sealed in, he found the burnt characters had faded entirely; therefore the spell had worn off. How long had he been sealed away? _

_He rubbed his head, wincing as his shoulder burnt. Turning back to look, he found it had healed slowly, but there was still a gash. It burned too. Grasping his shoulder, he stumbled to his feet. Gojyo and Hakkai were probably angry. He had to get back. _

_Stumbling to his feet, he headed back towards the village. He soon found it. That was strange, Goku thought idly. He remembered the forest seeming a lot bigger then it had before. _

_What stood before him was a world unlike he'd ever seen before. Tall, grey buildings made of cement, roads paved with cars running each way. Similar to Jeep but at the same time very different. People bustled by each other, sheltered from the rain by umbrellas. Goku stood, unprotected and uncaring. How long had he been sealed away? _

_Stumbling about, he tried to find something, anything that looked vaguely familiar. Nothing. He was completely and totally lost. A hand suddenly reached out, yanking him into a nearby alley. Before he knew it, he was shoved back into the brick wall. He cried out as his shoulder was jarred. Looking up, Goku found him staring at three tall men with sickly amused eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine._

"_Aw, look what we caught? We got lucky today," one of them remarked. "This one should sell pretty well." _

Sell? _Goku thought horrifically, turning from one face to another. _

"_Yup. He's pretty all right. I think we could make a pretty penny off this sucker." _

_Goku was growing frightened. Pushing off the wall, he prepared to strike when a blow came at him, knocking his head back against the bricks. His head lolled, and his knees gave out under him. "Feisty," one of them said, before they burst out laughing. "Hold on. I want to have a go at him before we sell him." _

_Goku felt sick. Incredibly sick. Coughing into his hand, he pulled it away to find blood. Was it the poison? Was that why he couldn't even take down a bunch of humans? He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst when a gunshot rang through the air. Goku's heart skipped a beat when he heard two more follow and bodies slump to the ground. His mind lolled, and he thought the only thing he could. _

Sanzo…?

_Someone bent down before him, and Goku forced himself to look upon his savior. All he could make out in his foggy state was the golden hair that shinned softly in the light. Goku let a small smile tug on his lips. "It's… the sun…" he croaked out, before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. _

_---_

"_Goku?" _

_It had been a few months since Goku met Dominic. He wasn't Sanzo, but Goku allowed the man to take care of him while he waited for his keeper. The man was beautiful, and amazingly nice. Though there was still something that set off Goku's instincts. He tried to ignore them. Dominic had not wronged him once since he came into his care. He'd even given him a job._

_Jumping down from his barstool, the boy crossed the smoky bar; stopping at the table Dominic was playing cards at. There were several other men around the table, all eyeing him suspiciously. Goku paid them no mind. "Yeah?" he asked, turning his full attention to the blonde, who just smiled. _

"_Could you do us a favor and get us some more drinks?" he smiled brightly. "I think the boys are upset that I'm beating them." _

_There was a grunt from somewhere around the table. "Sure," Goku said, heading back towards the bar. "The usual?" _

"_The usual." _

_Goku came to sit up at the bar, quietly ordering five beers, while waiting for the bartender to fill out his order. Resting his head on the counter, he listened to the conversation going on at the table. _

"_Hey, Dominic," one of the men whispered. "Your little runner's beautiful."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dominic lean back in his chair, gloating. "You bet boys. Raise you ten." The clattering of chips followed. _

"_How much?" the same voice pressed. "Just for a few hours?" _

"_Goku's not for sale." Dominic's voice was clipped, and slightly angry. _

"_C'mon Dominic. You can hog that beauty to yourself." _

"_Raise twenty," another voice added. _

_The clanking of glasses landing in front of him knocked him out of his stupor. Blinking, Goku smiled up at the bartender, collecting the glasses and turning towards the table. Before he knew what was happening, the table Dominic was playing cards on was flipped, and three men backed off as Dominic raised his gun to one of the men's heads. Goku presumed it was the one who wanted to buy him. Dominic's normally calm eyes were blazing. He pulled the hammer back on his gun, causing several more guns to all suddenly point at him. Suddenly everyone in the bar had a gun in their hands besides Goku, the bartender, and the poor man Dominic was glaring at. _

_A few guns were pointed at Dominic, but mostly they were pointed at the offending men. Most people would trust Dominic with their lives. He had the perfect aura of a leader. It often reminded Goku of Kougaiji. But Kou didn't have as much of a temper. "If you say another word…" Dominic breathed. "I swear I'll pull the trigger." _

"_All right!" the man yelled, holding his hands up in surrender. "He's all yours!" _

_Dominic lowered his gun, causing the rest of them to lower slowly, uneasily. He turned to right the table, when the man behind him raised his gun. Goku was about to cry out in warning when a shot rang through the bar and the man crumbled to the ground. Turning, Dominic's eyes locked on the man on the floor, before turning to the young man in the corner, who was quaking in fear. Terrified that he had just shot someone. _

_Then, with his face completely masked, Dominic drew his gun, and shot the young recruit straight through the head. He turned around to look at all the silent faces in the bar. He owned the bar. No one would go against his word. "Clean up this mess," he told no one in particular. "Goku, you're with me." _

_Goku placed the drinks on the bar, numb as he followed the blonde out of the bar, and heading up towards the quarters that lay above. Dominic invited Goku into his room and the boy headed inside. He took a seat on Dominic's bed, as the man closed and locked the door behind him. He then crossed the room, rummaging through his dresser before coming across a flask of hard whiskey. He drank some down, shaking his head in obvious disgust of the hard liquor. _

_Dominic was still angry. Goku could tell at a glance. And he never tried to disturb Dominic when he was angry, as the results could be damaging. Dominic was unpredictable when he was angry. Goku sat in silence and waited. _

_Dominic began to pace the room, like an angry cat. Muttering curses under his breath. Finally, he turned to Goku, eyes resting on him with a harsh resolve. It made Goku flinch. "You belong to me, got it?" he snapped suddenly. Goku opened his mouth to reply, but was stunned into silence by the sudden possessiveness. "Nobody else is allowed to touch you. Because I swear if anyone else lays so much as a finger on you I'll find them and murder them myself." Goku had no doubt Dominic meant it. _

_Goku opened his mouth to thank him, when suddenly he found Dominic's overpowering lips on his own. He was shoved back onto the bed, and Goku wiggled, attempting to push the man off him. He could taste whiskey heavily on the man's breath. Alcohol wasn't the only thing that man was drunk on, Goku could tell. He tried to push him off, trying to get away. But Dominic's grip was firm. He should've been able to handle this, normally. But ever since he had been poisoned, he felt like he couldn't do anything. The poison was slowly eating away at him, making him nothing more then a weak little child. _

_Goku whimpered as Dominic began tugging on his pants. The idea of someone else on him, touching him in ways only Sanzo had, made his stomach lurch. Violet eyes flickered across his vision, and Goku closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the man he loved. The man who he was still waiting for. This couldn't be happening, Goku thought. _

_The sudden, violent pain that ripped through his backside made him cry out, tears prickling his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. Never. He wouldn't allow himself to become any weaker then he already was. "Shh," Dominic said soothingly, kissing the corners of his mouth. "It's all okay. Everything's okay now, Gokie."_

_But deep inside, Goku knew that nothing was okay. And it never would be._

"Sanzo…"

* * *

**A/N: **This ending makes me feel so sad. I feel bad for Goku. I'm so mean to him, aren't I? I need more monk-abuse in my diet. Oh well. I hope this answers questions that have been building. I do hope though that everyone doesn't drop off and leave because the secret has been revealed, because from now on the plot only twists more and more.

Mr. Plotline: God no…. Dx

Please review and I might give Mr. Plotline a break! Goku… unfortunately he gets no breaks. But he has Sanzo, so there's the compromise. Love yah all!


	8. Chapter Eight: A Price You Cannot Pay

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Eight**

Nightmares. Why was it they always haunted him, causing him to twist and turn and scream out, unable to stop their oncoming assault? They were unlike any of the previous nights. Because these visions were much, much more real. Much more alive. They throbbed inside Sanzo's mind, causing him to cry out, throwing limbs around in an attempt to fight off the phantoms no one could see but him.

They all attacked him, but unlike the previous nights in which they were all flashes and images dancing before his eyes, moving before he could grasp them, these stayed. They lingered before his eyes, and allowed Sanzo to live them.

He saw so many images it was almost painful. Clam, peaceful moments, and straining but otherwise enjoyable meals.

He saw himself hating it all. Saw the stress and the annoyance at having to listen to the same bickering arguments again and again. But at the same time, he felt like he couldn't have it any other way. Everything was perfect in its insanely distorted way.

He could see a mountain, trees and branches wiping at him as he walked. He could see himself climbing the mountain, arriving at the top to find a mangled creature held behind bars made by the gods. Forever locked in that prison. Then, the young boy moved, and looked up at him. And his eyes found gold. An amazingly shiny gold that looked up at him in hope, and bewilderment. Suddenly, a million images, a million places with this boy appeared in his mind. They all flew by him too fast to see. But he knew them. Knew they were there, and what each one meant, even if he didn't know the meaning behind the meaning.

And he could hear a voice. A voice that called out to him, endlessly, pleading to be heard. Forever beating on the back of his skull. It was so familiar, so close he could practically grasp it.

"_Sanzo…"_

Golden eyes. Bronze skin. Blood. At first, he saw the young boy beneath him, smiling while his eyes were heated with desire and longing, his tanned cheeks flushed. The next second he saw the same beautiful child lying motionless in a puddle of his own blood. It hurt, to see him like that. It psychically hurt him, and it made him want to roll over and throw up.

"_Sanzo… help…"_

He found himself clutching the boy, as he cried in his arms. A tender moment between the two of them, undisturbed. He leaned down and kissed soft lips, his kiss moving from soft and soothing to bruising. The boy responded back with just as much intensity.

"_Save me… Sanzo…"_

And he could see pain in those golden eyes. Was this the pain he caused him? Was the horror and the shock and the utmost almost shredding sorrow in his eyes his fault? How… _HOW_ could he cause such a beautiful creature to cry? To sob? Just for his expense? He felt like digging his own nails into his chest and ripping out his heart to prove how truly, truly sorry he was.

And when this brown-haired boy smiled, it felt as though the world was finally perfect, and he could find no flaw in it.

"_Where are you… Sanzo…?" _

"SANZO!"

---

Just when he seemed the answers to his strange dream were within his reach, he was shaken awake. Eyes open, he gulped air down greedily. As his vision began to click into focus, he found himself staring up into crimson eyes. Slowly, features began to form and he found himself staring straight into Gojyo's face.

Irritation was the first to spike. What the hell was the redhead doing?

"Goku's missing," the man snapped, moving away to allow him to sit up. Sanzo did so, running a hand through his mess of a hair, wincing when he caught knots. Hakkai stood in the room behind him. His expression unreadable. "We think it has something to do with Dominic."

"I could've told you that, shitface," Sanzo snapped bitterly, fully awake. He stumbled out of bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on over his head. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Only a few hours ago, the four of them had been seated in the living room. Sanzo could still remember the feel of the room as Goku finished his story. Disbelief. Not at what he said, but at the idea that something so horrible could happen to someone so young. There were no doubts that Goku was lying, no matter how amazingly ridiculous his story sounded. With heavy hearts and overcrowded minds, the four had decided unanimously to head to bed. No one wanted to go home, as the pure _need_ to be close to the other three was undeniable. Despite the fact that none of them would admit it.

Gojyo quickly explained waking up to get a drink of water, when he'd found Goku's bed empty. Frightful, he checked the entire house, to find it barren. Something had to have happened, and Gojyo wasn't taking any chances just by saying he went home.

Sanzo nodded, absorbing all the information he could. "Let's go then. We have a brat to retrieve."

"Where are we going?" Hakkai cried after him, grabbing his keys as they headed for the door.

"Where else?" Sanzo snapped, pulling on his shoes with haste. "The bar Goku mentioned. Devil's Delight."

Gojyo smirked; glad Sanzo had caught the name, as the three of them headed out to Hakkai's car. They all piled in, as Hakkai started the engine and hurried off down the street.

In total it took about two hours to find the place. It wasn't widely known, and they didn't know much else about it besides the name. Deep within the cover of darkness, the three of them slipped into many places Sanzo swore he would never go back. The blonde had to beat the redhead next to him after he said multiple times that he wouldn't mind staying, and even wrote down a few addresses. It was a joke, but it wasn't funny.

The Devil's Delight was nestled back between two alleyways, covered by impossible turns and even harder twists. Dominic had certainly found the best place to hide his bar. No one would be able to find it unless they knew where it is. Finally growing impatient with this long, endless game of cat-and-mouse, Sanzo stalked up to the door. He almost made it to, if Hakkai hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Wait Sanzo!" he cried. "We have to be rational here. From what Goku has told us, these are very dangerous people. We can't just barge in and demand they hand over Goku. We'll be shot long before then."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Gojyo asked, with a slight hint of bitterness.

"We should call the cops," Hakkai replied. "Since we know where it is now, we can tell them where it is and they can get to Goku without us being blown apart in the _process!_"

Sanzo ripped his arm back, disgusted. "You don't think Goku would've already done that if it were possible?" This stunned his companions into silence. "I've met Dominic before. Hell, I've had his gun aimed at my forehead. There's something about this man… something that can't just be caught and caged." He shook his head when he began to make no sense. "Whatever, I'm not standing out here all night."

Ignoring Hakkai's cry of warning, he turned and quickly headed inside. The bar was small, and the ceiling seemed to be covered in a thick layer of smoke. It was eerily quiet, and was not filled with the hum of voices as a bar usually would be. They all talked in quiet whispers, and several people eyed Sanzo as he entered. Sanzo was not intimidated, as he strut right up to the table Dominic was playing at, slamming his hands down. Everyone jumped but Dominic. The man simply turned to him, smiling sweetly. "Why hello there Sanzo," he said with a bright and cheery smile. "How are you this evening?"

"Cut the bullshit," Sanzo snarled. "Where's Goku?"

Dominic shrugged, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the bar. "Right over there," Sanzo looked up, spotting his young charge seated at the bar. Goku was staring directly at him, golden eyes wide and luminous in the dim light. He could see Goku's fear, practically taste it, it was so thick.

Sanzo stood, glancing from Dominic to Goku. "Good," he said. "Because Goku's coming back with me."

"Ah, ah, ah," Dominic tsked in a disapproving tone. "Now, now, Sanzo. I can't just let you take what's mine. You'll have to give me something in return."

Dominic stood from the table, turning towards Sanzo. Despite the fact that he was a few inches short then him, he was still intimidating. As though everyone in the bar had been in a similar situation before, they all moved back against the walls, the card game long forgotten. "What's your price?" Sanzo demanded, his face masked with indifference.

"Not something you can pay, oh no," Dominic said with a shake of his head. "But Gokie means a lot to me, so it all depends on how much he means to you." He stepped closer, surveying the blonde before smiling softly. "So how much does he mean to you, Sanzo? Would you give a limb for his freedom? A lung?" Sanzo felt a cold shudder run down his spine as Dominic stepped closer, so he was practically whispering. Slowly, he traced a finger down the side of Sanzo's face. "Or perhaps an eye?"

"You sicko," Sanzo hissed darkly, glaring into the man's almost demonic eyes. "You could never get away with something like this."

At this, the man chuckled. "You don't know who I am," he said, loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear. "I am Dominic the Demon. I rule the underside of New York City. Nothing passes without my knowledge. I have myself in a position that not even the police can arrest me." Applause sounded from around the bar, along with a few hoots and hollers. Dominic smiled, cupping Sanzo's chin in his hands. "You are powerless."

Dominic then leaned in, capturing the blonde in a powerful kiss. Sanzo was repulsed the second their lips connected. He could taste the man's bloodlust, his pure insanity. The man was completely drunk on power, and he certainly liked it that way.

The kiss broke and Sanzo stepped back, wiping his mouth in pure disgust. Dominic just smiled. "Let's make a deal, Sanzo," the man said softly. "I will give you Goku, and then I will give you twenty-four hours to run before I come and find you. In exchange, you give me one thing."

Sanzo couldn't even ask what Dominic wanted before he snapped his fingers. Two men stepped forwards, grinning at each other as each took a hold of Sanzo's arms. Goku screamed in protest, but was immediately silenced. Sanzo was held firm as one hand was thrown to the table. Dominic disappeared behind the bar, returning with a large knife. The second Sanzo saw it, he cursed loudly, struggling against his captors. His fingers were forcefully spread out among the table, as Dominic grinned down on him, eyes shining with insanity.

"Now, now, Sanzo," the man said, disapprovingly. "Hold still. I might miss otherwise."

Dominic raised the knife, and brought it down on Sanzo's hand. Sanzo couldn't stop the scream before it escaped him, shutting his eyes as blinding, exploding pain ripped through his body, the source of it at his hand. No longer supported, Sanzo crumpled to the ground, clutching his hand and hissing at the pain. Dominic smiled sweetly, picking Sanzo's pinky finger off the table and pocketing it. "Why thank you Sanzo, it's a pleasure doing business with you. You can have Goku now."

The boy let out a cry of horror as soon as the words were uttered. Finally released, he rushed to the man's side, bending down next to him and muttering broken apologizes and pleas to make sure he was all right.

Dominic just looked at his watch. 'That's three am Sanzo. You have twenty-four hours. I'd start running if I were you." Hakkai and Gojyo were suddenly at Sanzo's side, muttering things and talking in hushed tones. Dominic then cocked his head to the side as Sanzo lifted his head, glaring through the pain.

"You bastard…" he hissed.

"That's not very nice Sanzo," Dominic whispered, taking a step towards the group. "I've decided to play a game within the game. Let's see if you truly are the Sun." Reaching out, Goku screamed in protest before Dominic grasped the diadem sitting around Goku's forehead. Without a second thought, he tore it for the boy's brow, laughing insanely. Many people, who had seen this form before, turned and ran. Dominic headed towards the back door as Goku began to scream. "Best of luck to you, Sanzo!" he cried, before running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Gojyo swore. "Are you kidding me?! That man's a fucking lunatic!"

"Calm down Gojyo, we have other things to deal with," Hakkai told him, tearing strips of his shirt and wrapping Sanzo's hand. The blonde appeared to be regaining his composure, as he watched Goku write and scream where he was.

"Other things?" Gojyo shouted. "Goku's becoming _him_ again! How are we supposed to deal with this when Sanzo's like this?!"

Growing increasingly irritated that he seemed to be the only person who didn't know what was going on, he yelled, "What the fuck is happening to Goku!?"

Hakkai sighed, turning to glance at Gojyo. "Should we tell him?"

"It's not like we can shelter him for much longer!" Gojyo shouted back, throwing his arms up in the air. His crimson gaze then settled on Sanzo, hard and unwavering. "Listen to me, Sanzo. You're a monk. A damn annoying one but one none the less. You're also Goku's keeper. And the monkey's been acting out again. So you'd better seal him up again before he goes chaotic and he rips through New York like wet paper!"

The three watched as Goku stood, his golden eyes slit dangerously, with fangs and claws and looking deadlier then every before. He eyed a man in the corner, who was shaking and pleading for his life. Sanzo watched in horror as Goku leaped across the room, shredding through him while laughing insanely.

"You've got to stop pretending to be a modern boy with family issues!" Gojyo shouted, snapping the leg off a chair and handling it like a weapon. "You have to remember who you are before he kills us all!"

Sanzo hissed suddenly, clutching at his head. The golden eyes from his dreams suddenly shot at him. In a single second a thousand memories rushed through his mind. Clutching his head, he pulled his knees to his chest, trying to let his mind settle on all the images and places he'd seen. His head throbbed, to the point of which Sanzo thought his head would burst. It felt as though a knife was being driven into his skull, slowly prying apart his mind. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Sanzo knew what he had to do.

He watched as Gojyo was thrown against the wall like a puppet, Hakkai following. Goku stood, proud and tall, looking for whatever other source he could satisfy his bloodlust. He eyed a young teenager in the corner who was suddenly regretting gang life. As Goku approached, Sanzo tackled the young brunette to the ground, pinning him down with ease. Goku stared at him, growling and twisting in his hold. Feeling as though he was in a trance, Sanzo placed his hand to Goku's brow, uttering in a long dead language before he could feel power surge under his fingers. A second later, the strange coronet Goku always wore was back in place, and the child fell still under him.

Sliding off, Sanzo could feel his hand surging to life with new pain; he turned to look at Gojyo and Hakkai, who were just as dumbstruck as he was. A second later the redhead smiled, and so did the brunette.

Sanzo felt his head throb and he held in with his good hand. Memories and images were still swirling around in his head, making it increasingly difficult to focus. Gasping softly in pain, he tried to glare as best he could.

"Now that the idiot isn't trying to kill us, would one of you mind telling me what the _fuck_ is going on?!"

* * *

**A/N: **I love this chapter, even though it's one of the shortest. I got to play with Dominic a bit more in this chapter, and I love him. He's so deliciously insane, and I can't wait to play with him more as the chapters roll on. Dominic was actually a character I used in an original story, though I barely used him before I put the story on Hiatus. So I have a feeling that when this story is finished I'll return to the original story and play with him some more.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Review and such, love yah!


	9. Chapter Nine: Four Bullets, Four Targets

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Nine**

The four of them had retired back to Gojyo's house, though sleep was the last thing on their minds. They settled Goku onto the couch, as the boy had seemed to slip into an unconsciousness he wouldn't soon wake from. The three men then fell back into the grungy living room to try and explain things to Sanzo. Hakkai had grabbed a first aid kit from his car and began the painful process of stitching Sanzo's hand shut. They had no painkillers, so the blonde had to bite his tongue multiple times to keep from screaming.

Gojyo had offered Advil to ease the numbing pain afterwards. Sanzo had glared at his idiocy, but accepted it none the less. To add to the pain in his hand, his mind was throbbing. It felt like someone else's life had suddenly been thrust into his head. Someone else's memories. Someone else's emotions and thoughts. It was a lot to hold and Sanzo wanted nothing more then to just sleep through it, though he knew he couldn't. There was too much going on to just sleep.

They had mostly remained silent. Gojyo and Hakkai talked quietly, or did nothing at all. Sanzo simply sat, and stared, trying to straighten out his mind. So many memories and places were jumping around in his head it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. They were mostly waiting for Goku to awaken, so a plan of action could be taken.

"How do you guys deal with it?" Sanzo had croaked out late that morning, sometime before sunrise. "Knowing who you were, or… are. It's so…" Sanzo held his head again when thoughts became too jumbled to understand.

Gojyo and Hakkai shot each other a knowing smile, before Hakkai chose to answer. "I guess, it takes time Sanzo. But you'll get used to it."

Get used to it? Sanzo almost snorted at the idea, but as the sun began to rise and people began to awaken, Sanzo had found his mind almost settled. There were aching problems and questions and confusing thoughts still demanding attention, but at least he could deal with it. It was sometime before ten o'clock when Goku awoke. The brunet sat up groggily, blinking through his daze to settle on the people in front of him. Spotting the few bandages splattered here and there on his companions, he jumped to his feet. First, he went to Gojyo, checking his hands and probing his stomach, before checking other parts despite the redhead's complaints that he was fine. Then to Hakkai. He repeated his actions before finally the green-eyed man managed to bat him away. Goku then turned to Sanzo, and all but crumpled in defeat.

He sank to his knees, gently taking the man's hand in his own. It had been stitched and bandaged, and it stills stung with every movement, but Sanzo didn't want to deny the boy just yet. He watched as Goku kissed his hand softly, pulling it to his chest and hanging his head. Sanzo could practically taste his sorrow. "I'm sorry…" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry Sanzo. I tried…. I tried to keep him away from you… I swear…"

Sanzo sat silent as the boy muttered out his broken apologizes. After Hakkai had managed to calm him down, the four of them sat; the problem at hand before them. Dominic. How were they going to deal with him? They couldn't simply kill the man like they would have before. This was a new game, in a new environment, and they had to play by the new rules.

"Clearly it's not safe for either of you here," Hakkai finally said, breaking the silence that had managed to wrap itself around the group. The comment was aimed at Sanzo and Goku. "If he's as truly powerful as he says, then I think it's best for you two to get out of the city for a while."

Sanzo snorted, clearly dismayed at the idea. "And where would we go?"

"I'm not sure," Hakkai muttered, eyes still trained on them. "But you can't expect to win when your enemy has the home advantage."

"He has a point," Gojyo admitted, causing Sanzo's glare to snap over to him. "You heard what he said, he rules this place. If you get out of town for a while, he might not kill you as fast."

"And how do we know he's not just blowing it out his ass?" Sanzo snapped.

"He isn't," came Goku's meek reply. Sanzo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, not surprised to find Goku's eyes trained on him.

Sanzo remained silent as Hakkai placed on an overly cheery smile, clapping his hands together. "Well then!" he cheered. "We'll just pack the two of you up in my car and you can get as far away as possible. You can take my cell phone as well, that way we can call you when it's all over with." Glancing down at his watch, he smiled further. "You have eighteen hours before the game starts, that should be long enough to get away."

"Wait a minute!" Sanzo cried as Goku and Hakkai already began discussing/arguing about what things they should take. "Nothing's decided! Hey! Are you listening!?" he barked.

Gojyo could only laugh, clamping him on the back with a bit too much force. "Sorry San-chan, looks like you lost this one."

Sanzo just glared.

---

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

They must've been driving for hours. Sanzo was starting to think it was a little ridiculous to go to this extent, but then again considering who they were dealing with it was only understandable. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get hungry himself. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, and it was already beginning to settle into dusk.

"Shut up, I'm parking. Sit still for once in your life."

As they parked at the small gas station, Goku jumped out of the car, hurrying over towards the station for food. Sanzo sighed, pushing up on his sunglasses while pulling out the cell phone. Turning the trinket over in his hand, he wondered how long it would be until they could go home. Gojyo and Hakkai said they would attempt to break things down where they could. Hakkai said that it would only be a few hours until the matter was taken care of, but for some reason, Sanzo wasn't so sure.

"C'mon Sanzo! You take forever!"

Pocketing the phone, Sanzo looked up, catching sight of the boy in front of him. Goku's long, unruly hair had been cut short, so it barely grazed his neck. His golden eyes had been masked with dark brown contacts, which the boy couldn't help but rub at every once in a while. Sanzo let his fingers trail through his own hair, now dyed black. He could feel the chemicals fresh beneath his fingers, and he hated it. He hoped he'd be able to wash the crap from his hair sooner or later. Refusing to succumb to contacts, Sanzo had settled for sunglasses, which were starting to become a pain the darker it got.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he muttered, pushing off the car and heading towards the store. They headed inside, and Sanzo picked out a few things while Goku nearly grabbed three of everything. After telling him which things he could have, the boys paid for their food, plus gas, disappearing almost as quickly as they appeared.

The poor man at the gas station had been pretty stunned. His normally empty gas station had never seen such beautiful boys before. He'd been in stun; as he watched them enter his store, then depart almost as quickly as they came. They were gone with the sun, he realized. As soon as the sun had fully made it's decent beyond the horizon, so had the two, mysterious boys the man found himself unable to get over. _I wonder if they were truly there, _the storekeeper thought, before returning to his tasks.

---

"So, do tell, exactly how are we going to stop an underground mafia again?" Gojyo asked for the seventh time that night as they made their decent of Goku's stairs. They'd gone to the young man's house on his request, as he had said there was something he needed picked up and hidden as soon as possible. The two had been curious as to what the item in question was, but Goku refused to say. He explained that he kept it in a box under a lose floorboard near the bathroom. It had been his most treasured item, and something he could not allow Dominic to have. Gojyo and Hakkai had been more then willing to assist.

"We go to the police." Hakkai replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we go above the police."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Stop being so negative Gojyo." The stairways creaked under their weight as they hurried down them. Arriving at the bottom, the pair hurried out to Gojyo's car, settling in as Gojyo started it. They headed out onto the road, the small, simple box in Hakkai's lap. Gojyo let a stray eye trail over to it, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"What do you think is in there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hakkai replied with all honesty. "And I don't want to know. This is Goku's box, not ours."

Gojyo snorted. "You're no fun."

Suddenly, a car crashed into them from behind, causing the two of them to shoot forwards. Gojyo slammed on the gas, causing the car to burst forwards. He then hit the breaks, flipping the car sideways in an attempt to stop. "Are they okay?" Gojyo cried suddenly.

"Keep going!" Hakkai shouted, sounding suddenly panicked. "They're _trying_ to ram us!"

Not even bothering to look back himself, Gojyo slammed his foot down on the gas, slamming back into the seat as the car shot forwards. He turned down another street, tires squealing as he did so. He was suddenly glad it was late out, and there was no one else on the road. The car kept up with them, keeping its speed up just enough to tail them. Gojyo turned and twisted, doubled back and tried his hardest to lose them, but for some reason, they just couldn't shake them.

Gojyo grit his teeth, pressing down on the gas in hopes that his car was fast enough to outrun them. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and his side-view mirror exploded in glass. "Holy shit!" Gojyo cursed, as he flipped down a nearby road, managing to keep from spinning out of control. "These guys are fucking serious!" Unclasping his belt, he grabbed Hakkai and practically dragged him into the seat. "Take the wheel, 'Kai."

"What are you going to do?" Hakkai cried, taking the wheel and placing his foot down on the gas.

Gojyo rummaged through the glove compartment, pulling out a handgun. Hakkai's eyes widened. "Gojyo, you have a gun!?" he cried.

"It's New York _fucking_ City," he snapped, "Who _doesn't_ have a gun?"

Hakkai swerved down another street as three more shorts were fired. "Don't kill anyone!" Hakkai cried, eyes focusing back on the road.

"I won't!" Gojyo promised, rolling down the window, he pulled back as a shot rang past him, before glancing back out of the car, taking aim. He shot, and missed, before pulling back inside. After several more turns, Gojyo leaned back out, and fired twice. Dead hit. The car's tire exploded on contact. They could hear the squealing of tires as the car swerved, before flipping over.

Gojyo fell back into the car, grinning like mad. Hakkai's eyes were trained to the road and a worried look crossed his face. "Gojyo! Put on your seatbelt now!" he cried, before slamming on the breaks, and twisting the wheel. The car gave a painful squeal as it turned, sliding along the road until it hit a railing, meant to signify a dead end. Using the momentum, the car completely flipped over the railing, tumbling nine feet to the hard cement below.

Somehow, the car had flipped twice, and landed back on its wheels. When Hakkai opened his eyes once again, he found himself staring out of a smashed windshield. Trying to figure out what had happened; he turned to Gojyo, and nearly vomited. "Gojyo!" he cried, as he struggled for his seat belt, pulling it off and crossing the car. He pulled open the door, dragging the limp body out.

Broken ribs, and a broken wrist. Bloody nose and a head wound. Damnit, the blood was _everywhere!_ Hakkai placed Gojyo to the ground, panic ripping through him. His mind suddenly went blank, and he had no idea what to do. Gojyo looked like hell, and he had no way to help him.

Hakkai could feel his head throbbing as he shook the man lightly. "Gojyo!" he cried, his voice cracking with emotion. "Oh god! Open your eyes Gojyo!"

A weary groan was his slow response, and Hakkai waited in stun before two crimson eyes flickered open. A small, teasing grin crossed the man's lips. "That… sucked ass."

Hakkai felt like crying. He quickly managed to blink back relieved tears. "Thank god you're okay…" he whispered. His senses suddenly spiked, he glanced up, finding Dominic sauntering over to them casually. Suddenly bending down, he picked up the box Gojyo and Hakkai had tried so hard to retrieve. He tore it open without a care, producing a gun. Hakkai's eyes widened the second he saw it. That… was Sanzo's Smith & Wesson. Had Goku kept it all these years?

"That's better," Dominic said with a grin, twisting the gun in his hand before popping open the chamber. "Four bullets. Just enough." His eyes then trailed back up to Hakkai. "Here, I suppose you can have the rest of the box. This is all I came for." Tossing the box at Hakkai's feet, the brunet was stunned as he watched Sanzo's Maten scripture roll out before him.

"Why do you want that gun?" he found himself asking, staring up at Dominic. Truly, he was terrified of the man. In his hands he held a demon killing gun. There was no way that could be a good thing.

"Because now I can finally shut my little Gokie up for good," he said, twisting it and placing it in an empty gun holster. "After all, you can't kill a demon with a normal gun." With a wink and a wave, he turned, heading back up towards the black car that was parked not far away.

Hakkai watched him leave, eyes wide and stunned. After snapping out of his stupor, he hurried to find Gojyo's cell phone. Placing it to his ear, he quickly called an ambulance. He could already hear the sirens before he even hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number to his own cell phone.

Out of service.

What? Hakkai felt himself blanching. This couldn't be happening. He dialed again and again but each time was the same. This was bad, very bad. In only five hours Dominic would be after them, but what Goku and Sanzo didn't know was that he was going to have a demon slaying gun in his possession.

And there was no possible way to warn them.

---

It was too dark to drive anymore, so Sanzo didn't bother. He'd parked the car off the road, far enough that they wouldn't be seen but close enough that they could get to the road easily. Packaging littered the floor of the vehicle, and Sanzo knew he'd have to clean it out the next morning. It was late, not long past midnight, as the car clock told him. He was suddenly glad it was rapidly become summer, or else he feared Goku and himself would freeze. But luckily, it was the perfect temperature for spending the night out camping. Even if it was in the backseat of a car.

Goku had the audacity to settle himself into Sanzo's lap, wrapping his arms around his middle and simply laying, enjoying the man's warmth. Sanzo didn't bother to push him away. The backseat of the car was too small as it was. The pair didn't say anything, simply sitting, listening to the sounds all around them. Goku had lulled himself in a semi-sleeping state, though had not yet nodded off. Despite the fact that he was exhausted, Sanzo doubted sleep would be able to come easily to him.

He stared out the side window, up at the night sky that was littered with stars. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to them. What would Dominic do if he caught them? Would he really kill him? And what about Goku? What was the man going to do with the brunet? There were too many questions and not enough answers, but one question that stood out in his mind among the rest.

If it came down to it, would he be able to kill Dominic?

That was the one that seemed to be bothering him the most. He knew that in his past life, he could kill without a care. But this was his new life. And Sanzo had never much held a gun before, let alone fired one. So, would he be able to shoot Dominic should his life depend on it? Could he really add that to his conscious?

Could he really afford to stain his hands crimson again?

He was knocked from his thoughts as Goku stirred next to him. The young teenager snuggled closer to him, his grip tightening slightly. "Sanzo…" he let out a content sigh, opening his eyes and hazily looking up at the blond. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Sanzo turned his attention from the window to look down at the drowsy brunet in his arms. He let his hand rest on the boy's head, methodically rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Just… things that have been happening," he whispered in reply.

"Oh," came Goku's reply, as his eyes slid closed again.

Something else was bothering him. It was something Dominic had said and Goku had yet to explain. _"He knows something. Something I can't have leek out. No matter how many people I have to kill." _

"Goku…?" he questioned softly, listening to the teen groan softly in response. "Dominic said you knew something. What is it exactly you know?"

He could feel Goku's grip around his middle tighten, but other then that the brunet gave no other indication that he heard. After a few moments, Goku shifted, turning his eyes up to met his. "It's… just…" he turned his eyes away, frowning slightly. "I don't want to tell you. 'Cause if you know, then he'll kill you for sure."

Sanzo snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's stupid," Goku looked up at him, expression hardening in annoyance and stubbornness. "He's going to try and kill me anyway." A brief shadow of sadness passed through Goku's eyes, and Sanzo frowned. Cupping Goku's chin in his hand, he brought their lips together soothingly, tenderly, before pulling away. "But, I have no intention of dying so soon."

Goku let a small smile grace his lips as he turned to look outside the car, behind him. "He isn't… isn't normal Sanzo…" he breathed delicately, as thought afraid of what he had to say. "He's… a demon."

"What?" Sanzo exclaimed. "Serious?"

Goku nodded. "He calls himself Dominic the Demon, unfortunately no one knows that he actually means it. He's a demon Sanzo... and he said, if I told anyone, he'd kill them, and me."

Sanzo's grip around the young boy tightened involuntarily. "Go to sleep, Goku."

"Sanzo?"

"I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be rough, and you're going to need some sleep," Sanzo explained. Goku looked up at him, before reluctantly nodding and settling back into Sanzo's chest. It was silent for a while, before the sound of Goku's deep breathing filled the car, and Sanzo knew he'd nodded off.

A demon? They were up against a demon? Perhaps the rules were the same then. Kill without question. But, Sanzo found himself unable to imagine himself pulling the trigger after his hands had finally been cleaned. Leaning back against the car door, he turned his eyes up to the ceiling, knowing sleep would not come easily to him.

---

The bright neon red letters on the car clock said 2:57. In three minutes, the game would begin, and then what? Could they hide forever? He was sure Gojyo and Hakkai would be able to handle it, but he was still fearful. Could Dominic really catch up with them? What would happen if he did? He doubted neither he nor Goku would be saved. He just prayed that moment never came.

2:58. God, that minute went by fast.

He cradled the boy in his arms, swearing he would never, ever let Dominic get his hands on him again. It was bad enough that he'd had to live and work with the man, but the idea of Dominic's hands roaming over Goku's body while the brunet screamed and cried made him physically sick. He would rather die then have Goku return to that loathsome life.

2:59 and Sanzo's hold on Goku tightened slightly. The sleeping teen gave a soft moan, but otherwise didn't react to the treatment. Sanzo turned down to him, rubbing a hand through his brown hair, kissing his temple softly. He would shoot Dominic a hundred times, stain his hands red until there was no trace of purity if it meant Goku would be safe. He was not going to allow Dominic to get what he wanted. He would kill the man if it came down to it, but Sanzo prayed it wouldn't. He could feel the apprehension building inside of him as he stared at the clock unblinkingly.

Sanzo watched as the neon red clock ticked to three am.

"Let the games begin," Sanzo muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **This is another of my favorite chapters, for the sole fact that a lot comes out here. Dominic's big bad secret is revealed, the game begins and so much more. Expect a fast paced ride straight to the end now.

Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to hear from you all. Love yah.


	10. Chapter Ten: Resonating

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Ten**

They'd stumbled across a small town not long into the afternoon the next day. Goku had been enthralled with the town's Farmer's Market. He was constantly running about, looking at little trinkets and food for sale. Sanzo had walked after him, still feeling anxious about staying in one place too long. But Goku insisted that they drop by, and at least pick up supplies. _Supplies…_Sanzo had cracked a small, undetectable smirk. Now didn't that sound familiar?

The town had really nothing to offer, and Sanzo was only there to stretch his legs. After they picked up some thing to eat he was going to drag Goku back to the car kicking and screaming if he had to.

That was when a glint of metal caught his eye, and he turned. Guns, swords, daggers, and axes. Sanzo stared in awe at the weapons, before his interest was drawn further back into the store. As he headed inside, inspecting an older model of a revolver, a voice made him jump, "Interested?"

He turned, surprised to find a short man standing behind him. He was old, with a long beard as small, beady black eyes. Sanzo frowned slightly; he hated it when people snuck up on him. "I was just looking," he said, turning back to the guns stationed along the wall. "I don't have enough money for stuff like this." Hell, he barely had enough money to sustain Goku and himself for the next week. He didn't have enough money to go off buying guns.

"Nonsense!" The man cried. "Of course you have enough for this one." The old man retreated behind a counter, pulling out a small box and beckoning Sanzo towards him. Interest caught, Sanzo headed towards the old man. "I don't show this to everyday people, but you seem like the kind who could put her to good use." He opened the box, revealing a silver revolver. Sanzo gaped at it. It was almost identical to his old Smith & Wesson, only much larger, and—Sanzo was sure—wasn't a banishing gun. Its silver glinted softly in the dim light, and Sanzo had to suppress the urge to take hold of it.

"I don't have enough money for something like this," Sanzo said, shaking his head. "This looks way to expensive."

"Nonsense. It's a gift," he said, pushing the box towards him. "I want you to have it."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed in accusation. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," the old man assured him, smiling softly. "I just have a feeling you're going to need it soon."

---

How long had they been trapped in the hospital? Too long. Gojyo had undergone several minor surgeries to set his ribs back in place, along with other bones he'd broken. He's also suffered a minor concussion, and had been sedated for several hours. It was early in the morning sometime when the doctors had asked him if he wished to keep Gojyo sedated for the first couple days so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Hakkai had declined. It would be best if Gojyo was awake, just in case Dominic had any "unfortunate accidents" planned for them.

Hakkai could still see the redhead lying in his own blood under the street lamp's pattern. He could remember how he felt waiting for the ambulance to come. Hopeless, helpless, and utterly lost. Truly it was only a few minutes until the ambulance showed up, but it felt like an eternity. He's pressed his hands lightly to the man's chest, praying that he could summon the energy to heal, as he did in his previous life. But no matter how hard he prayed, or pleaded, his chi would not focus enough to heal anything. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He'd felt like crying in relief when the ambulance arrived and assured him everything was going to be okay.

That was when he'd started to worry about himself and realized the airbag had given him a bloody nose and a black eye. So much for safety.

It was sometime before noon that the pair found themselves seated in Gojyo's hospital room, picking up their old habit of playing poker when there was nothing else to amuse themselves with. Hakkai was winning, of course, but neither of them took note. Gojyo sighed, placing his cards down again. "What are we going to do?"

"About Goku and Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, before shrugging lightly. "There's nothing we can do. Besides, those two can take care of themselves."

Gojyo snorted. "Not likely. Maybe in our past life but in this one they're pretty much fucked. Goku can't run for more then fifteen minutes before he starts coughing up blood and I bet mister Prissy Priest has never fired a gun."

"Yes," Hakkai said with a concerned frown. "But what can _we_ do about it?"

"We follow them," Gojyo said with a wicked grin, slamming his fist into his hand. "We can stay hidden in the shadows and wait for the perfect time to strike, and then we take Dominic down, the four of us."

Hakkai sighed, placing down his cards. "But we have no idea where they went."

"They went west," Gojyo said, smiling victoriously.

"What makes you say that?"

Gojyo shrugged simply. "Just a feeling."

Hakkai shook his head with a small chuckle, throwing his cards to the table in defeat. "You're hopeless Gojyo," he muttered.

"Why?" Gojyo exclaimed, a little offended.

"Look at you!" Hakkai exclaimed, unable to stop the small chuckle that followed. "Three broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a minor concussion, and yet you still want to go after Goku and Sanzo?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

Hakkai smiled. "I'll get my coat."

---

It was early afternoon and the sun was out as they headed down downtown New York. People were out and running around, trying to get to wherever they were needed. Hakkai and Gojyo used to the crowds to their advantage, blending in as they moved towards the Car rental department. They were going to need something small, and fast to get Sanzo and Goku. They needed a warning at least. They owed them that.

It was one of those days when nothing should have gone wrong. The birds were chirping the sun was out; it was a day from a clichéd child's book. They weren't supposed to run into trouble. They were the heroes that were going to save the day, and make everybody's lives perfect. But this wasn't a child's story, and things did go wrong. Gojyo noticed it first, but Hakkai wasn't completely blind to it either.

"He's been following us for three blocks now," Gojyo whispered as they continued to head down the street, dodging people as they went past. "Do you think he's one of Dominic's?"

Hakkai smiled dryly. "You don't think he's just heading in the same direction as us, do you?"

"Not likely."

Hakkai let out a soft sight. "All right, duck into the nearest alley. We'll lose him there."

Gojyo nodded ever so slightly, before slipping into the closest alley. They headed down in silence for a while, before the ever-faithful sound of footfalls followed. Gojyo grimaced slightly, but did not increase his speed. "Shit Hakkai, coming into an alley was a brilliant plan there," he said sarcastically.

"At least we know he's really after us," Hakkai replied softly, his eyes never straying from the direction in front of him.

"What good does that do us?"

"Just wait…" Hakkai whispered, before turning to shoot the redhead a look. Gojyo caught it, and nodded back in confirmation. Suddenly the two burst forwards, running as fast as their legs would carry them. The man, caught slightly off guard, had a difficult time catching up with them. Gojyo then darted down a left alleyway, Hakkai down a right.

Hakkai kept up a good pace, glancing over his shoulder as he watched the man turn to follow him. He let a small smile cross his face, turning his gaze back forwards. Good, he wanted the man to follow him. Gojyo was still too injured to outrun someone for long.

Darting down another alley, he managed to keep up his pace. The man behind him seemed to be having some difficulty, and Hakkai silently congratulated him for keeping up thus far. Turning his attention forwards, Hakkai cursed when he ran into a dead end. Stopping short, he flipped around, watching as the man headed up behind him, producing a gun. "Cho Hakkai," the man said, still trying to catch his bearings. "I'm afraid I can't let you out of here alive. Dominic ordered that if you tried to interfere, you'd be killed on sight."

Hakkai's mind was racing, attempting to find anything that could get him out of this situation. Nothing. Not even a garbage can to hide behind. Damn, this was looking bad. He'd just have to talk his way out of this. "Do you really want to do this?" Hakkai cried, turning towards the man who was preparing to shoot. "Why are you so intent on following orders?"

"Shut up," the man said, glaring him down. "Stop trying to wiggle your way out of this. I have to go hunt down your troublesome friend after this, and I don't have time to listen to you try and prolong your life."

The gunshot seemed to echo off the surrounding walls, or perhaps it was the pain in his chest that caused the sound to seem all the much louder. Hakkai's eyes widened and his hands slowly made their way to his chest, where he could feel the blood slipping through his fingers. Weakened suddenly, he fell to his knees, before hitting the ground.

He could hear the man walk away, not caring that he was leaving a man to die in a backwards alley, never to be found or saved. This wasn't happening. He couldn't die. What about Gojyo? And his girlfriend? And his parents? What would they say? With a shaky hand, Hakkai reached into his coat pocket, producing his cell phone. He had to try, once more, for Sanzo and Goku's sake.

He never felt happier to hear the voice at the other end of the line. "Hello?" it was Sanzo.

Hakkai attempted to choke out words, but the blood filling his mouth made it difficult. "S-Sanzo…"

"Hakkai?" Sanzo suddenly sounded alarmed. "What's going on? What happened?"

His head was beginning to fog and he couldn't remember what he had to say. He had to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness. "D-D….Dominic… he… he has…. P-please Sanzo… b-be c-careful…" As Hakkai attempted to open his mouth to say what he had to, the phone gave a small beep, before the battery died. Hakkai couldn't help but feel defeated as the line went dead. Eyes rolling back in his head, he tried to keep conscious, but it was becoming very difficult to do so.

"Field Marshal Tenpou." A bright light blinded his vision, and as he looked up, he spotted the Merciful Goddess herself standing before him. Slowly, she kneeled before him, and Hakkai could feel the life slipping from him.

"Am I… dying…?" he whispered.

Kanzeon just smiled sadly.

---

Gojyo turned down around another alleyway, forcing himself to stop when he'd run too far. No one had been following him, and if they had he was sure they would be lost by now. With his back against the wall, he allowed his knees to give out under him as he slumped down towards the ground. Everything hurt. The morphine he'd been given was wearing off and it hurt to move, and breath and—hell, it even hurt to blink. But he'd have to deal with it, because he had to help Goku, and that annoying son-of-a-bitch monk Sanzo.

Slowly, he eased himself up again before a shot whizzed past his hair, hitting the wall next to him and causing an explosion of dust to cover him. Without a second thought he turned and began running again.

He turned several more corners until his legs burnt from the exertion. No matter how much he tried, he could not run anymore. Falling behind a dumpster, he attempted to hide himself. It was becoming exceedingly difficult with his breathing so heavy. He listened as the man entered the alley, trying to figure out where he went. Closing his eyes, he prayed he would be overlooked. He listened to the echoing footsteps, he held his breath. Only when the footsteps stopped did he open his eyes, meeting with the barrel of a gun.

Gojyo couldn't stop the small smirk the crossed his face, as he looked up at the man who stood before him, indecision caught on the man's face. He seemed trapped within some inward conflict and was unable to pull the trigger. Gojyo smiled bitterly. "Are you really going to shoot an injured man?" he asked quietly. Thinking logically, he could've probably grabbed the gun and twisted it out of his hand in his pause, but everything hurt too much he doubted he would be able to move. So he just closed his eyes again.

"I don't like shooting people who can't defend themselves," the man said quietly. "But orders are orders. I'm sorry." Moving the gun from aiming at his forehead, he turned the barrel down to Gojyo's chest, and pulled the trigger.

Gojyo couldn't stop the strangled gasp as he doubled over, clutching his chest. He listened as the man turned and left the small alleyway he'd wound himself up in. Gojyo just smiled bitterly through the pain, trying to quell the extreme agony from his mind.

"General Kenren," a bright light appeared before him, and Gojyo looked up to spot the Merciful Goddess appearing before him.

Gojyo chuckled, despite the pain, as he watched Kanzeon bend down in front of him. "This is how it is, eh?" he whispered, before coughing up more blood. "Life's a bitch."

---

"Hakkai? Hakkai? Answer me Hakkai!" Sanzo growled at the continuous beep of the dead line, before hanging up in defeat. What was he trying to say? Dominic had something? They had to be careful? Well, he knew that, but what… Sanzo's hand fisted around the phone, threatening to snap it. Goku looked up at him from his spot on a nearby bench, eyes wide and stunned.

"Sanzo?" he watched the older teenager grit his teeth, eyes darting around in thought. "Is Hakkai okay? What happened to him?"

Sanzo could only stare into Goku's horrified face, biting his tongue. Did he really want to tell the boy his suspicion that Hakkai was dead? He was afraid of it himself. It looked like Dominic was picking off Gojyo and Hakkai while they hid like cowards. His grip around the phone tightened again, and he had to force himself to relax. "Let's go," he said simply, turning and heading back towards the car.

Goku scrambled to his feet, grabbing the bag of food they purchased before heading after him. "Wait! Sanzo! You didn't answer me!" While Goku attempted to scramble after him, keeping the food from spilling out onto the street, he ran right into Sanzo's back. Falling back onto the street with an ungraceful thud, he frowned up at the blond-turned-black-haired man. "Sanzo?" he whined. "Why did you just…" Goku's sentence trailed off as his eyes drifted past the man, catching sight of what made him freeze. He could practically feel his throat close up.

Dominic smiled cheerfully at them, giving a small wave before removing the sunglasses that covered his devilish eyes. Goku couldn't breathe. How? How did Dominic find them so fast? There was no way this could be happening. Dominic shot him a wink, which made a shudder run up his spine. "Howdy there, Gokie, Sanzo," he smiled brightly. "What wonderful disguises you have. The dark hair looks smashing, Sanzo." Sanzo shot the man a low growl. "But I'm afraid this is where your game of cat and mouse ends."

His predatory eyes settled on Goku, the smile never leaving his face. "I promise Goku, if you just come peacefully, I'll leave Sanzo alone. I swear."

Goku looked uncertain, his eyes darting down towards the ground. "You promise?" he whispered. Sanzo's eyes snapped to him. He wasn't actually thinking of deserting him, was he?

"I promise," Dominic said, extending his hand.

Goku turned his eyes up to Sanzo, as the man shook his head softly. Trying to make him understand that he didn't have to do this. "I'm sorry, Sanzo," he whispered, before turning and taking Dominic's outstretched hand.

Sanzo watched in disgust as Dominic pulled Goku closer to him, shooting him a confident smile before turning to leave with the boy. Sanzo glared darkly. There was no way he was going to let him walk away with Dominic just to guarantee his own safety. "I know," he said, causing Dominic to pause, shooting him a confused look over his shoulder.

"Know what?"

Goku looked horrified, shaking his head and mouthing 'don't do this' over and over.

Sanzo's eyes hardened. He had no doubt that as soon as Dominic had Goku out of sight, he would kill him. He had to do something while he still had the chance. "I know your secret. Goku told me," his eyes narrowed. "You're a demon, and you don't want anyone to know."

Dominic's eyes darkened to a new level, and his grip on Goku's shoulder tightened to the point where the boy let out a yelp. "Is that so?" he hissed. "Then I guess I will have to kill you both."

And without a second thought Dominic produced his gun and shot Sanzo.

* * *

**A/N: **(snicikers a little) There? See? I can spread the abuse around. We've got everything but monkey-abuse in this chapter. Wow. In my original plan, Gojyo and Hakkai were supposed to stay in the hospital, but they wiggled their way out and practically took over the entire chapter. But Sanzo had to have his little spot there at the end. I'm sad to say that this story is almost complete. Two more chapters and then we're done! But I did write a sequal for this. It's just a oneshot, and it'll be up after I post chapter twelve.

Well, I told you there would be excitement. I bet you're all wondering who I'm going to kill off? I've shot three out of four of the ikkou. But will Sanzo survive? Will Gojyo and Hakkai? Or will I be an ass and turn around and kill Goku? (winks) Read to find out, folks!

Also, please C&C. Comments and crticism. I'll love you all and the review bunny will give you a cookie. Tata!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tension Snap

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dominic missed.

Goku had pushed the gun up in time, causing Dominic's shot to diverge. Sanzo let out a pained yell, grasping his shoulder and stumbling backwards. Dominic prepared to shoot him again, when Goku sprang forth. Grasping Dominic's hand, he pushed the gun away from Sanzo, as the man pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, and a nearby window exploded. Suddenly, people in the marketplace were running every which way, trying to avoid the gunshots. Goku fought and wrestled, until finally the gun was thrown from Dominic's hand, sliding across the ground. As Dominic raced for the gun, Goku grabbed Sanzo's hand, hurrying him away from the scene.

He yanked Sanzo into an alley as two more shots were fired. Goku's breathing became ragged quickly, but he would not allow Sanzo to stop running. It felt like so many twists and turns until finally Goku and Sanzo found themselves back at Hakkai's car. Pulling themselves inside, Goku fell back against the seat, clearly exhausted. Sanzo gripped his shoulder, where blood was rapidly pouring out.

Without a word, Goku tore the sleeves from his sweatshirt, wrapping them tightly around Sanzo's wound. He watched as the white from his sweatshirt was quickly soaked red. His eyes flickered up to Sanzo as the man started the engine, despite the pain shooting from his shoulder. "Sanzo…" Goku whined softly, wishing he knew what to say.

"Shut up, we don't have time for this." Sanzo started the car, and slammed on the gas, attempting to get as far as he could from Dominic. They'd managed to get out of the small town without any trouble, and it almost gave Sanzo the impression that they'd lost Dominic. Sanzo knew better. He knew the man was probably tailing them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Goku began coughing next to him, and he glanced at the brunet out of the corner of his eye. He watched him pull his hands away from his mouth, showing blood. He was quick to wipe it off on his shirt, before looking up to meet Sanzo's eye. There was understanding there. He knew that if they didn't find a hospital soon, they would both die.

It was only an hour later when the car began to make short, chopped noises and the speed slowed. Glancing at the gas level, Sanzo cursed when he noticed that it was empty. In his drowsy state, he hadn't realized how low on gas they were. "C'mon Goku, we're walking," Sanzo snapped, as he pushed open the door, climbing out.

Goku nodded in understanding, grasping the bag full of food and heading after him. Though they both knew they wouldn't need much food now.

The two headed along the road slowly. Goku hung back, kicking at stones and occasionally hurrying to the man's side. Every once in a while, they would have to stop when Goku's coughing became too much to handle. But they managed to carry onward. The pair walked for hours, and gradually the sun set, darkening their path. Sanzo knew they would have to find some place to spend the night. Even at full strength he doubted neither he nor Goku could walk the entire way there and not pass out from exhaustion. Besides, the gradual blood loss from his shoulder was driving him to his knees more then once.

It had taken a while, but finally the pair stumbled across a small abandoned barn. The two headed over to it, crawling inside. Goku had fallen down on a large bed of hay, moving aside to allow Sanzo to sit. He fussed over Sanzo's shoulder, but Sanzo batted him away. There was nothing he could do, and he didn't want the brat fucking with his shoulder anymore. Though he didn't stop the boy from applying pressure, attempting to stop the blood flow. He could understand the boy's distress. His entire right side was caked with blood, and his head was getting very weary. Goku's own sweatshirt was covered in blood, some of it Sanzo's but mostly his own. The coughing fits were coming in more regular and closer together. Sanzo feared that neither of them would live through the night.

Leaning back against the wall, Sanzo allowed Goku to rummage through the bag of food, eating whatever it was the boy offered him—beef jerky, energy bars, chips—whatever he could get his hands on. The blood loss was draining his energy and he needed something to eat.

Eventually, the two fell back against the wall, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. They knew that either one of both of them would wake to a nightmare. Neither of them expect otherwise. So they allowed themselves to enjoy this moment the pair could share. This was one thing that Dominic could not ruin.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku whispered hoarsely. It had gotten so dark that Sanzo could barely see the boy's silhouette against the darkness. But his voice was right beside him, reassuring Sanzo that he had no yet died on him. It was more comforting then he'd ever admit. He could tell Goku's voice was tinged with fear.

"What?" Sanzo replied softly, eyes starring groggily up at the ceiling.

"I don't want you to die," he whispered.

"I'm not going to die, idiot," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm only seventeen. I intend to live to be an old man, no matter what any fucking gangster says."

He could hear Goku shuffle next to him, before small arms were wrapped around his waist and Goku's face was buried into his chest. "I don't want you to leave me. Not again. M'tired of waiting… Sanzo…"

Feeling a pang of guilt, Sanzo could remember back to when he'd left Goku last time. He could remember getting cut down, dying, watching Goku sob before him, unable to hold his tears back. He remembered asking him to wait, and the immense pain that ripped across his middle. He winced at the phantom pain that suddenly plagued him, though Goku failed to notice his inner turmoil. He would be damned if left Goku again after such a short time. Damn the heavens. Damn reincarnation. And damn Dominic. He was staying, and Goku would be his.

"I'm not going to die, I promise," he whispered again, closing his eyes as exhaustion began to seep into every corner of his being. "We're living our own way. You, me, Hakkai, and Gojyo." He couldn't help but let a pang of worry go out to his two friends. He hoped they were okay.

Goku shifted, and a second later, Sanzo could feel soft lips pressed against his own. It was weak, compared to the boy's normally mischievous kisses. Sanzo answered back with as much strength as he could, which wasn't much. "I love you, Sanzo," he whispered before settling back against his chest.

Sanzo was momentarily overcome by stun, unsure of what to say. But he found he didn't need to reply, as Goku had fallen asleep in his arms.

---

The incisive beeping was driving him nuts. It was as though with every beep, someone was pounding a nail into his brain. Scratch that, it felt like someone was driving a railroad spike into his mind. Slowly, he peeled open his crimson eyes, staring up at the white ceiling. It was very boring, he found. He must've been in a hospital, but he could find no reason for him to be. It felt as though huge chunks were missing from his memory without any explanation.

"Gojyo? Are you awake?"

Turning his head slowly, Gojyo found himself staring into Hakkai's swimmingly green eyes. The man was smiling, though he was obviously in pain. Gojyo couldn't help but crack a smile at the familiar face, glad for something that made sense. "Hakkai…" Gojyo whispered softly. "What happened? I can't remember stuff… and since when did I land myself in the hospital?"

Hakkai smiled softly. "I can't answer all your questions, Gojyo, as I'm afraid I can't remember much either. All I know was that some young woman brought us both to the hospital. Apparently, we were shot, though I can't imagine why," his hand was laid gently on the bandages covering his chest. "But… the doctors found this on me. They think it has something to do with our short term memory loss." He produced a strange looking scroll, in Gojyo's opinion, and placed it on the bed. It looked very old, and yet well preserved. "Do you remember anything about it?"

Gojyo shook his head. "No, I don't," he whispered softly, shaking his head. Though he couldn't help but feel as though this strange scroll was very important, and they should protect it, though he couldn't imagine why.

Hakkai gripped the scroll tightly to his chest, as though he felt the same. Smiling softly, he simply said, "Well, I'd better get back to bed before the nurses come after me again."

Gojyo chuckled. "All right. See yah Hakkai." Closing his eyes, he wondered why fear and anxiety kept nipping at his chest. It felt as though he had to do something. Like he had to find out if someone was okay. "Whatever," he muttered, turning over and drifting off to sleep.

---

Kanzeon stared down as she watched Gojyo drift back to sleep, Hakkai following suit. Changing back to Goku and Sanzo, she found the pair was still asleep, oblivious to the world around them. Sighing, she leaned back in her throne, knowing that soon her form of entertainment would be lost to her again. She wished she could do more for them, but she knew her position of a god was meant to overlook, not to interfere. Besides, she'd interfered enough.

"Uh, Kanzeon-sama," Jiroshin said quietly from his spot next to her. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you wipe Tenpou and Kenren's memories?"

Kanzeon smiled softly. She loved to share wisdom—or gloat over the fact that she knew more then most people. Whatever. "It's like asking why birds don't fly upside down or why the sun doesn't revolve around the earth. Because that's the way it was meant to be. People aren't supposed to remember past lives. It's the natural order of things. It clutters the mind, and makes it difficult for people to think properly. Memories swirl and eventually it becomes so much," she sighed softly. "As entertaining as it was, I needed to wipe Gojyo and Hakkai's memories. Now they can't remember their past lives, Sanzo, Goku, or the last few weeks."

"About that, Lady, why did you wipe Sanzo and Goku from their memories?"

Kanzeon sighed softly through her nose. "Because Goku and Sanzo are about to face their own punishment, and I just thought it would be best if Hakkai and Gojyo no longer had to worry about those two." She let a small smile catch her lips. "Goku and Sanzo are in for a wild ride. My favorite show is reaching its climax, and I can't wait to see how this ends."

"Really Kanzeon-sama, you are enjoying this far too much," Jiroshin muttered, stiffening his shoulders and frowning deeply.

Kanzeon chuckled dryly. "Perhaps I am, Jiroshin. But haven't you noticed how much they've changed? It pays to watch something long enough, for you can notice the distinct changes as it ages," she sighed softly, smiling. "Konzen has really grown up since his time in Heaven. He's finally looking around him, and allowing that mischievous monkey through his barriers. Tenpou is finally letting go of his own self-loathing, and opening up to the world around him. Kenren, that pervert, sees beyond women to what's most important. Though I doubt his habits will ever change. And Goku, Goku's grown up so much since his time in Heaven, don't you think? He's suffered through so much, and yet that glimmering innocence will not disappear."

She smiled softly. "So I think I would like to see how this plays out. How will our beloved Konzen and his pet monkey wiggle out of this one?" Her eyes strayed to Jiroshin beside her, and her smile stretched into a grin. "What do you think Jiroshin? Will Sanzo stain his hands again? Will Goku die? Will Dominic succeed?"

Leaning back in her chair, she watched Goku stir in his sleep. "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: **(cries in a corner) This is my second last chapter, and I'm so proud! It's almost over, and I have to say I enjoyed every step of this little journey. The last chapter is my favourite. And as I've said before, I wrote soemthign that takes place after the end of this, and it's called,_ Irreversible. _It's just a oneshot, and it's kind of like an epilogue, but it didn't fit on the end of this, so check it out. It'll be up with chapter twelve.

Anyway, I hope someone out there's glad I didn't kill anybody. (Yet) I hope I fooled some of you.

C&C appriciated.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Elevation Destination

**I'll Wait Forever**

**Chapter Twelve**

They both prayed that morning would never come, for the tranquility of the night was enough to lull them into a false sense of security. But morning had to come and as the sun rose the next morning, and Sanzo peeled his eyes open, he felt fear and worry run through him like a swift knife. Was he dead? Was Goku? Had Dominic taken Goku? How long was he asleep? What happened? But Sanzo relaxed when he found the brunet still curled comfortably in his arms, his chest rising and falling with sleep. Sanzo smiled softly, leaning his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. He watched the light dance through a hole in the roof, twirling with the particles of dust in the air. It was truly beautiful. It was moments like this that he truly loved, if Genjyo Sanzo ever could love something so simplistic and perfect.

In the silence, Sanzo could distinctly hear the sounds of a faraway car, before the gravel crunched as the car pulled to a stop. Sanzo let his eyes drift closed. He knew it was Dominic. He didn't need to see, didn't need heightened demonic senses to know his Deathbringer had come. He actually wondered why it took the man this long. With Sanzo's blood painted all down the road, Sanzo assumed that Dominic's heightened sense of smell would lead him right to them. _Cocky bastard, _Sanzo thought bitterly. Slowly, he turned his violet eyes down towards Goku. He wouldn't drag him into this. This was something he needed to face alone, no matter how far Goku was involved. Silently, he pried the boy's arms from his waist, allowing the boy to gently lean down in the hay before standing on shaky legs. He watched Goku stir slightly in his sleep, muttering his name.

Sanzo sighed, reaching into his jacket and producing the silver gun the man at the shop had given him. Five shots; that was all he would need. He turned, and headed towards the door. Shakily, he pried it open and began walking towards the street, allowing the morning sunlight to warm him one last time. Turning his eyes upward, he wasn't surprised to find Dominic standing by his car, smiling as though the events were playing out exactly how he wanted. Sanzo stopped several feet away from him, glaring. His mind was still foggy, but he knew what he had to do. He would kill Dominic no matter what.

"Good morning Sanzo," the man said brightly. "How'd y'all sleep?"

Sanzo let a soft growl work his way into his throat. He meant what he said, there was no way he was dying so young, and he was dammed if he was going to allow Goku to die either. Fingering the gun in his coat pocket, Sanzo decided to play along with the man's game, if only to buy himself some more time to formulate a plan. "Great actually," he muttered. "Hay's a wonderful insulator."

Dominic simply smiled brightly. "Wow, I never knew."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. This man got on his nerves more then anything. Fuck playing around; he needed to get to the point. "I want you to leave Goku alone," he stated coldly. "If I live through this, then Goku is left unharmed. You live and you can do what you will with him."

Dominic chuckled lowly, before it erupted into a full blown laughter that echoed through the small clearing. Sanzo stood and glared, waiting until the laughter subsided, and the man simply smiled, stiffening chuckles behind his hand. "You honestly think you have a chance to win against me?" The man reached towards his belt, and produced a gun. As soon as Sanzo spotted it, he cursed. "Even knowing that I hold your own gun in my hands?"

"Especially knowing that," Sanzo seethed. "It may be a demon slaying gun, but it doesn't matter. It's just a gun to me."

"Maybe so," Dominic said with a simple shrug, before he placed his gun back in the holster. Sanzo snorted. He guessed the man didn't want to shoot him just yet. No matter.

Dominic headed towards him swiftly, stopping in front of him and studying him closely. The barrel of Sanzo's gun pressed into Dominic's middle, but he did not seem affected by it. Cupping his chin in his hand, Dominic smiled. "You are very pretty, Sanzo," the man told him softly. His breath was laced with bloodlust, and something Sanzo could not name. "If you agree to silence, I'll let you live. Goku too. You could come work for me; I think you'd enjoy it."

Sanzo grit his teeth, pushing the gun deeper into the man's stomach. He didn't even wince. "Shut up and go to hell." Then he pulled the trigger five times in recession. He watched Dominic's body flinch with each bullet that impaled him, though his smile did not fail. Only when Sanzo ran out of bullets did Dominic pull back, running his hands over the five bullet wounds in his side. His hand came away with blood, and he laughed loudly.

"Come Sanzo, if you truly know what I am, did you really think that a simple human weapon could kill me?" he asked, before pulling out the Smith & Wesson again, aiming it straight at him. Sanzo winced as his shoulder burnt to life, clutching the opened wound and staring at Dominic with eyes laced with hatred. Damn. "I'll end your pain."

Sanzo shut his eyes as a shot rang through the air. He expected pain, expected death to come swiftly to him. But when it didn't come, he opened his eyes, repulsed at the sight in front of him.

Before him stood Goku, standing right in front of him with his arms spread wide. He realized in horror that Goku had taken the shot for him. Cursing the idiot, he watched Goku clutch the wound in his chest, blood pouring out of his mouth in rivers. No longer able to support himself, Goku tumbled back straight into Sanzo's arms. "Goku!" Sanzo cried, frightened as he watched the shuddering form in his arms. Normally, Goku should have been able to survive a simple shot. Even if it was a banishing gun, Goku would be down but not out. But with this poison, Sanzo knew Goku would not live through this.

And that terrified him.

Goku looked up at him, shaking and gasping, blood seeping far faster then it should have. "I guess I was finally useful… eh Sanzo…?" he whispered hoarsely, before coughing out more blood.

Sanzo was shaking as he turned to look up at Dominic. The man was standing with a face completely masked. He was staring directly at Goku, and seemed distracted. Placing the youth to the ground, Sanzo took advantage of the man's momentary stun, lunging out and pinning him to the ground. The gun clattered away. Sanzo pinned the man's arms at his sides as his stun began to wear off. His eyes blazing with pure, unguarded hatred. "How the hell could you do that!?" he screamed, before nailing a punch across Dominic's face. His head shot to the side and blood splattered on Sanzo's fist. He didn't care. "He's a fucking kid!" Another punch, harder this time. Still Dominic did not react, or retaliate. "An innocent kid!" Another punch and Sanzo could feel his energy draining. "Who _did nothing wrong_!" Finally one last punch and Sanzo felt himself out of breath.

Dominic seemed unresponsive for a moment, before he reached up, wiping blood from his mouth. He stared at it for a moment, before his eyes trailed up to meet Sanzo's. "You want to know how easily I could shoot an innocent child?" he asked, his tone cold and emotionless. Suddenly, Sanzo found another handgun aimed at his stomach, and he couldn't even react before Dominic spoke: "Just as easily as I can do this."

Then the trigger was pulled. Sanzo felt himself blanching, clutching the wound as Dominic shoved him off. He fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head. This wasn't happening. He turned his eyes up, watching as Dominic assessed the damage to his face, spitting a bloodied tooth from his mouth. His eyes trailed upwards, where his Smith & Wesson lay disregarded. Reaching up with a shaking hand, he grasped it. Using the last of his strength, he pushed himself to his feet. Without a second thought for his own pain, he kicked Dominic heavily to the face, throwing him back to the ground. Keeping him in place with his foot, he pointed the gun down towards Dominic. His eyes were wide, and terrified, as if in disbelief that this could be happening. "How can you still be standing?!" Dominic cried out, suddenly frightened.

Sanzo grit his teeth against the pain. "I won't die until I make sure you rot in the pits of hell." Bending down, he placed the barrel of the gun against Dominic's forehead. Changing his mind, he moved it down to aim directly over his heart, his violet eyes never leaving Dominic's. "This is for Gojyo and Hakkai." He pulled the trigger, relishing in the sound of Dominic's scream.

"This is for Goku." He cocked the gun back again, pulling the trigger. Dominic screamed again, throwing his head back.

"And this," Sanzo pulled the hammer back again, narrowing his eyes at the seething look in Dominic's eyes. "This is for me."

He pulled the trigger one last time, before allow himself to go limp, falling off the older man. Seated beside Dominic, Sanzo heaved, hating the blood that cloaked him, hating that he was going to die next to the man he truly despised. Sanzo watched in slight confusion as Dominic placed his hands over the wound, looking up at him. Sanzo was surprised to see Dominic's eyes wide, and completely apologetic. He frowned slightly, completely distraught. Slowly, tears began to make their way down his face, and Dominic didn't bother to wipe them away. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly. "…So very sorry…"

Sanzo snarled. "What, sorry your plans didn't work out?"

"No…" Dominic's voice was very light now, and Sanzo had a hard time hearing him. "…So s-sorry about what I did… I d-didn't even…. Realize how bad… i-it got." He began crying heavier, as he turned his gaze up to the clouds. "I'm… a horrible… p-person."

Sanzo watched him. "Yes," he replied softly. "You are."

Dominic's eyes slid closed, but the tears didn't stop. "I'm going to p-pay…for wh-what I did… w-won't I?"

Sanzo nodded. "You will."

Dominic allowed a small smile to cross his face. "G-good…" Only a moment later did Sanzo realize that Dominic had died. It was then his strength completely left him, and he fell back onto the grass. But he still had one last thing he needed to do. Grasping the grass in tight fists, he pulled himself along the ground. It wasn't easy. It felt like his entire lower body had gone dead, and his shoulder screamed in agony with every movement he made. Finally, he managed to pull himself over to Goku's side, clutching at his torn and bloodied sweatshirt, attempting to pull himself closer.

"G-Goku?" he whispered, shaking the boy lightly. "Goku, open your eyes! Please!"

Goku's eyelids fluttered, before glazed golden eyes settled on him. A soft, exhausted smile passed the youth's lips. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely. "Are we dyin'?"

Sanzo let a smirk cross his lips, as he relaxed into the grass beneath him. "Yeah," he whispered in reply. "We're dying."

"Oh," Goku smiled softly, before his body was racked with coughs. Even more blood poured out of his mouth, splatting onto the grass beneath him. "It's a pretty day to die, isn't it?"

Sanzo smiled softly. "Yes… it is…" Goku reached out, grasping his hand in his. Sanzo allowed the contact as both boys lay bleeding to death. After several more minutes, Sanzo forced himself to move. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Goku's softly. The boy responded as much as he could. The kiss broke, and Sanzo pressed his forehead to Goku's. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly.

Goku's eyes surveyed him in shock. "Sanzo…?" he whispered, before smiling. He leaned up, and kissed the man again. "I love you too," he replied, gripping Sanzo's hand tightly. "Not even death will change that."

Sanzo chuckled, exhaustion seeping in. "But it could… definitely slow it down."

Goku smiled softly. "You're right," he whispered, before closing his eyes. "I guess we'd better do something about that, eh?"

---

Gojyo had never been happier to be home. The hospital had ragged on him endlessly and he enjoyed nothing more then the scent of his own home, and knowing that everything wasn't so goddamn clean. Hakkai had invited himself over for the night, and was intent on making him a proper meal. Gojyo didn't mind. He enjoyed Hakkai's meals. The man made an excellent cook.

He was flipping through TV channels, chain smoking when Hakkai popped his head in. "Turn on the news, okay?" he asked politely, smiling the same smile he always did. "I want to see what the weather will be like tomorrow."

"You planning something?" Gojyo asked, changing the channel.

"Just a thought," Hakkai replied.

Gojyo shrugged lightly, knowing the man couldn't see as he focused back on the TV. Frowning, he watched the newswoman. She was a fine woman indeed, he noted with a smirk, and wondered what she's look like not so done up. Gojyo snickered at himself. "What's the report about?" Hakkai called from the kitchen.

Gojyo blinked out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, just something about gangs."

"Turn it up."

"…and in further news, police discovered news about Dominic Hitcher, a well known gang leader in the underside of New York City. Following the trail the man left, it was discovered he had left New York and headed west. It was not long after that Dominic's body was discovered in a field near an abandoned barnyard," Gojyo frowned as a picture of Dominic flashed across the screen. The man looked like an asshole. "Officials say that he was short three times to the heart, and died of trauma and blood loss. Though officers have found that the disappearances of two teenagers relate to the man's death." Two pictures flashed across the screen, one of a young, brown haired golden eyed boy, and the other of a scowling blond. Gojyo's brow creased as he studied the pictures. They looked familiar.

"Hakkai get in here, quick!" he called, leaning towards the TV. Hakkai entered the room to question what the redhead wanted, but paused when his eyes caught the TV.

"…Both boys have been missing for five days, and have been seen associating with Dominic. Officials assume gang-related fights broke out, leading to the death of Dominic Hitcher and perhaps more. Large amounts of blood were found at the scene, both with DNA matches to Son Goku and Genjyo Sanzo, the two teenagers. Both teens are missing and presumed dead."

The woman trailed on to talk about a new marathon for god-only-knows-what-kind-of-cancer. Gojyo's eyes trailed back up to Hakkai, to find the man frowning softly. "Creepy eh?" he said, before turning back towards the TV. "Didn't they seem familiar?"

"Not really," Hakkai replied, as he turned back into the kitchen. "You're just imagining things, Gojyo."

"What do you think happened to them?" Gojyo pressed, muting the TV.

"I don't know. Now come on, dinner's ready."

Gojyo turned back to the TV, smirking and shaking his head. "I'm coming," he called, before he turned it off. He stared at the TV a moment longer, dwelling on the two boys he never knew. What did happen to them, he wondered. After a moment, he shook his head, chuckling. "Who knows," he muttered in reply to his own question, before rising to his feet to join Hakkai in the kitchen.

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! That's the end. The end of _I'll Wait Forever_. I'll give you a moment to cry... And anyway, I purposely left it open ended like this, so you really don't know what happened to Sanzo adn Goku. Did they die, are they reincarnated? Are they alive somewhere? If so, how did they do it? I'll leave it up to you to fill in all the holes.

Please don't kill me for that.

Anyway, if you're interested, I did wrote a oneshot sequal, as I've been saying for the past three chapters. Again it's called _Irreversible._ Please check it out. It's just like an epilogue that didn't fit onto the end of this.

And this draws a close to the first multi-chapter Sayuki fanfic. T.T I hope you all enjoyed as much I as I did.

Began: 12.17.06 Ended: 03.28.07


End file.
